L'impossible n'existe pas
by nutsforsurvive
Summary: Quatre inconnus ensanglantés dans une pièce sombre. Qui sont-ils? D'où viennent-ils? Pourquoi sont-ils dans un tel état? James compte bien résoudre ce mystère tant pis si ses amis s'en mêlent sans son accord! Time travel Certaines mises à jours sont pour les fautes.
1. Introduction

**Découverte, urgence et erreur.  
Ou  
Comment faire peur à un Griffondor?**

James s'avança. Le Cœur battant, il ouvrit la porte.

Il cria.

Pourtant, il était un Griffondor, il était sensé être courageux, non?

De plus, Hogwarts n'avais plus de secrets pour lui. Il avait trop souvent parcouru ses couloirs sombres, plein de courants d'air pour tout simplement aller en cours ou pour préparé des activités douteuses.

Il trembla.

Il voulait Sirius et Lily. Il voulais ses parents, ses frères les maraudeurs.

Voilà qu'il devenait Poussoufle.

Mais bon, quatre corps ensanglantés dans une pièce sombre en pleine nuit dans un vieux château...

Il pouvais avoir peur non?

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur les quatre adolescents.

Il cria de nouveau.

Ils étaient dans un état où même Malfoy senior aurait eu des frissons sans compter Bellatrix...

Bon ok peut-être pas cette folle. Rien que de penser à elle il avait des frissons...

Il devait allé cherché de l'aide. Madame Pomfresh... Vite!

Ses pieds restèrent cloués au sol.

Pendant ce temps les quatre inconnus se vidaient de leur sang. Leurs gémissements remplissant la pièce. Ceux-ci finirent par s'estomper peu à peu remplacés par des râles rauques de plus en plus faibles.

Lorsque que ceux-ci furent inaudibles, James se dit qu'il était temps que ses jambes lui obéissent.

Une porte claqua.

Se fut une gifle.

Les jambes de James fonctionnèrent de nouveau.

Il courut. Dévalant les escaliers à toute vitesse, ne ralentissant jamais même aux marches piégés et aux virages les plus serrés.

" Madame Pomfresh, Madame Pomfresh!"

L'infirmière lui apparut, les cheveux en batailles, la chemise de nuit à fleur froissée et le bonnet assorti de travers.  
"Monsieur Potter? Que faites vous là a cette heure indécise?"

Elle fronça les sourcils:

"Vous avez encore fais exploser quelque chose! Quoi? Qui est blessé? Et, d'ailleurs où est votre complice de crime? , ne vous cacher pas! Si est là...  
\- Du sang... Partout, interrompit le maraudeur, essoufflé.  
\- On ne blague pas avec ses choses-là ."

Mais, la mine effrayé de son élève, pâle comme la mort la poussa à le croire. Elle soupira:

" Où?  
\- Au quatrième.  
\- Bien, Willy, appela-t-elle.  
\- Oui, maîtresse, lui répondit un petit être frêle vêtu de haillons.  
\- Dis au directeur que nous avons un problème, c'est urgent. Dis lui de venir ici au plus vite."  
L'elfe de maison acquiesça et disparu dans un pop sonore.

Elle se tourna vers James:

" Emmenez moi là bas . Vite"

Il se remit à courir suivit de infirmière qui se promit de se remettre au footing dès que possible.

 _ **Note de l'auteure**_ :

Bonjour!

Ceci est ma première fiction ( soyez pas trop exigent). C'est sur un sujet pas très original mais que j'adore: le voyage dans le temps! Enfin je dis pas très original mais en fait, il existe peu de fics sur ce sujet! Si vous en connaissez prévenez moi!

J'essayerai de publier au minimum tout les 15 jours. Je publierais a rythme surement irrégulier a cause du lycée ( 1ereS faut bosser mine de rien). Ne vous étonnez pas de voir 2 chapitres en une semaine puis plus rien pendant 2 semaines ( se qui j'espère sera mon maximum de délais).

J'ai 5 chapitres d'avance!

Le titre de la fiction est nul mais bon je n'avais pas d'inspiration!

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, une amie m'a relue mais bon... Si vous voulez être ma (ou mon qui sait!) Béta n'hésitez pas car elle n'y connais rien en Harry Potter: elle comprends rien!

Mes notes d'auteure serons toujours en fin de chapitre ( et moins longues ne vous inquiétez pas!). Je m'explique: je lis surtout sur mon tel et des fics finis! C'est extrêmement agaçant d'avoir les réponses aux reviews et les notes d'auteur au début quand vous devez allez au milieu de la page avec votre doigt qui fait des allers et retours croyez moi!

Mes chapitres seront assez cours: ils ne seront pas beaucoup plus long que mon épilogue! Si je fait plus long je risque de faire du remplissage ou de changer de point de vu se que je déteste faire en plein milieu d'un chapitre sauf si c'est fait exprès pour le style. Je change donc de chapitre si je change de point de vue!

Je fait des phrases courtes et saute beaucoup de lignes: je trouve sa plus confortable! Mais si vous préférez des paragraphes dites le soyez pas timide!

Pour les termes spécifiques a Harry Potter je préfère certains termes en anglais d'autre en français se sera donc un mixte des deux!

Cette fic risque fortement de finir en drarry. Si c'est le cas, il sera très léger et secondaire ( donc pas de lemon ) mais sera présent.

Voila ce sera tout je pense! N'hésitez pas à me posé des questions et à commenter!

A bientot!


	2. Chapter 1

**Mystères, réveille et hypothèses.**

 **Ou**  
 **Comment réussir à faire froncer les sourcils trois fois en une journée à un centenaire qui ne l'a pas fait depuis ces 20 ans.**

Dumbledore prit un bonbon au citron.

Chose plus rare, il fronça des sourcils.

Depuis une semaine, les quatre adolescents du quatrième comme on les appelait, étaient plongés dans un coma plus ou moins profond.

D'après Poppy ainsi que ses propres observations, leur état était effrayant.

Un état qui était caractéristique des prisonniers de Voldemord qui survivaient.

Il frissonna. Il fallait qu'il fasse isolé ce château c'était de pire en pire. Comme les rhumatismes ça allait avec...

Rien à faire. Les inconnus ne lui sortaient pas de la tête. Pas faute de vouloir faire de l'humour.

Un constat juste.

Trop jeune lui murmura une voix dans sa tête. Trop jeune pour avoir été prisonnier. Les jeunes servent à rien Tom les tuent.

Ok. Albus se rendit. Ok. Ça veut pas penser à autre chose alors pensons!

Donc trop jeune. Oui définitivement trop jeune dans leur teint pâle, leurs cicatrices, diverses bandages et coupures, la fatigue qui se dégageait d'eux...

16 ans? 17 peut être?

Définitivement trop jeune. Ils avaient l'âge d'aller à Hogwarts, des gosses nom de Merlin!

Comment des enfants peuvent-ils survivre à Voldemord?

Beaucoup de courage et de chance et encore...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

"Entrez.  
\- Maître Dumbledore, monsieur. Maîtresse Pomfresh m'a demandé de vous informer qu'un de ses patients est réveillé.  
\- Merci, Willy j'arrive tout de suite"

L'elfe s'inclina respectueusement et disparut.

Albus sourit. Ses yeux bleus pétillèrent de nouveau.

Il allait enfin avoir des réponses à ses questions.

Car si parler en énigme était sa spécialité. Ne pas avoir de réponse à celles ci lui était insupportable!

Dix minutes plus tard, il était à l'infirmerie. Un miracle selon cette bonne vieille dragonne couveuse. Vu son âge et les multiples escaliers il faudrait au moins un quart d'heure.

Le talent voilà tout lui répondait-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Elle soupirait à chaque fois, secouant la tête de droite à gauche en marmonnant qu'il était impossible et qu'elle avait des patients à tortur... Guérir.

Il souriait.

Et il sourit cette fois par tendresse envers les patients.

Trois d'entre-eux étaient collés l'un à l'autre se protégeant mutuellement dans un lit ou plutôt deux lits qu'ils avaient du coller.  
" Impossible de les séparés. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Sa m'a pas aidé pour les examinés..."

L'infirmière râlait mais elle était très touché par cette complicité ça se voyait à sa manière de détourné les yeux. Et puis, elle râlait tout le temps!

Albus tourna la tête.

Le quatrième était un jeune homme. Qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir besoin du contact des trois autres. Au contraire, il s'était mis le plus loin possible se recroquevillant dans un coin de son lit.

" Vous pouvez lui parler. Mais ne le brusquez pas je vous en supplie Albus. Il est faible autant physiquement que mentalement. J'ai mis 1h00 avant de pouvoir juste le toucher. Faîtes attention ne gâchez pas tout. Je vous connais."

Dumbledore acquiesça. Conscient de la situation. En plus pour une fois elle n'avait pas l'air de tout exagéré. Il s'avança vers le garçon.

Des cheveux châtains clairs, lisses étaient coupés de façons mettre en valeur même quand ils étaient " décoiffés" des yeux gris froids et vides.

Aristocrate sans aucun doute.

Fin, sans être maigre il possédais un visage blanc, presque transparent à moitié recouvert de bandages.

D'une voix calme Albus se risqua à commencer une conversation.  
" Bonjour, jeune homme ( bon début Albus tu t'améliore)

-Je suis Albus Dumbledore directeur d'Hogwarts, vous vous trouvez d'ailleurs dans son infirmerie. Je vais t'épargner le titre complet ce serais bien trop long et je pense pas que Pomona me laisse assez longtemps.

-Peux-tu me dire ton nom afin que je puisse te nommer ?  
\- Draco, coassa t-il, je sais... qui vous êtes."

Cette phrase parut lui coûter plus chers que le nouveau Nimbus.

Albus fronça les sourcils.

Ce garçon le connaissait, le reconnaissait même.

Il ne le connaissait pas. Pourtant il connaissait tout les élèves des quarante dernières années au moins.

Il était connu, certes. Mais sa carte chocogrenouille n'était pas encore en vente. Et il évitait les photos des journalistes.  
Bizarre. Étrange même. de famille

" Enchanté Draco. Est-ce donc votre nom complet? D'où venez vous?  
\- N'ai pas.  
\- Pas quoi ?  
\- De nom, maison. Seule maison Hogwarts."

Et pour la première fois, depuis Grindelwald, le vieil homme fronça une troisième fois les sourcils en une journée.

Il ne comprenait pas le jeune homme. Comment rien avoir sauf Hogwarts?

Possible, mais à cet âge? Même orphelin il garderait son nom non?

Et puis pourquoi se garçon lui était inconnu? Aucun Draco avait été à Hogwards depuis des dizaines d'années. Il en était certain. A moins que...

Il regarda le trio qui commençait à s'agiter à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie.

Oui, il devait attendre leur réveil.

Après tout seul eux pouvaient confirmer ses hypothèses...

 _Notes de l'auteure_ _:_

Bonjour et bonne année bonne santé et que tout vos vœux se réalisent etc!

J'ai pris une bonne résolution: de ne pas faire de bonnes résolutions cette année car je les tiendraient jamais :p!

Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte etc...

Je ne suis pas douée j'arrive pas à lire vos reviews (ou plutôt pas entier grâce aux mails...)! Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'ai mal réglé ou quoi que se soit...

Le peu que j'ai vu m'a fait plaisir! Merci à tous pour vos conseils surtout ceux que j'ai pu lire mdr. Je vais les mettre en applications dès maintenant (j'ai déjà changer le résumer attention!).

Les chapitres se rallongerons pas tout de suite ou très peu car ils sont déjà écrit et je vois pas comment les rallonger même en les modifiants. Je ferais de mon mieux pour les chapitres que j'écrirais promis!

Merci pour les conseils de fic mais je les aient déjà lues! Oui elles sont supers!

Et encore pardon pour les fautes j'ai toujours été une catastrophe en orthographe et mon amie n'a pas des yeux de vautour au contraire elle est myope comme une taupe!

J'ai oublié 2/3 trucs au premier chapitre:

Il faut avoir lu les 7 tommes. Même si mes personnages seront OOC ( c'est normal l'histoire diffère donc ils n'ont pas vécu la même chose!) il vaut mieux les avoir lu pour comprendre! Donc à vos bouquins!

Bien-sûr rien ne m'appartiens sauf la fic et les OCs qui pourraient apparaître!

Voila! Merci encore et à la prochaine!


	3. Chapter 2

**Réveil énergique, mal de tête et tentative ratée  
Ou  
" Si j'aurais su, j'aurais pas venu!" ( **_La Guerre des boutons_ **, Louis Pergaud)**

James regardait les trois adolescents.

Il avait essayé de parler au quatrième... Cela avait été un échec cuisant...

Il grimaça en se souvenant du regard du jeune homme.

Effrayant.

Dire qu'il avait réussi à obtenir l'autorisation de rester à l'infirmerie... Il avait fallu batailler contre une dragonne couveuse. Et pas n'importe quelle dragonne plus féroce que un Magyar à pointe plus effrayante que Dumbledore mangeant du citron. J'ai nommé Pompom Pomfresh!

Heureusement qu'il avait son arme secrète en réserve ! Une moue suppliante suivie d'une petite larme et d'un sourire triste légèrement charmeur et le tout était jouer!

Tout ça pour rien...

Le maraudeur soupira écoutant le silence qui régnais. Il ne se passerait rien encore aujourd'hui.

Il se leva pour aller rejoindre ses amis. En effet, il s'était promis de passer plus de temps avec eux. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il passait son temps libre à l'infirmerie, à la fois inquiet et curieux pour le quatuor.

Ses amis commençaient à se languir de lui et sans aucun doute à s'inquiéter vu les regards qu'on lui lançaient.

"Harry! Ron!"

James sursauta et se retourna.

La jeune fille s'était réveillée. Dès qu'elle le vit elle sauta du lit se plaçant entre ses amis et le maraudeur tout en cherchant frénétiquement quelque chose.

Ne trouvant pas l'objet convoité, elle leva des yeux méfiants vers James et débita un flot de question à une vitesse surprenante:

"Qui êtes vous? Où est ma baguette? Où sommes nous? Qu'avez vous fait a Ron et a Harry? Quel...  
\- Oh! Du calme! T'as baguette est juste là, il désigna une petite table au pied du lit. Mais, la coupa t-il avant même qu'elle puisse prononcer une syllabe, tu n'en aura pas besoin. Je suis James Potter élève à l'école de sorcellerie d'Hogwarts où tu te trouves actuellement, je te veux aucun mal."

Il regarda les deux garçons que la fille protégeait de son corps.

"Bien-sûr je te veux aucun mal et a tes amis aussi. Je le jure au nom de Merlin et des quatre fondateurs"

Immédiatement la jeune fille parut se calmer jetant un coup d'œil sur le plus fin de ses amis des questions dans les yeux.

Si elle ne menaçait plus James de sa baguette, elle l'agrippais toujours comme si sa vie en dépendais. Elle regardais le maraudeur avec un mélange de joie, de méfiance, de curiosité et d'inquiétude. Le tout avec un regard qui donnais l'impression de lire l'âme.

" Qui est tu? Se décida a demandé James.  
\- Hermione, juste Hermione. On est à l'infirmerie je suppose?  
\- Oui. En parlant d'infirmerie, recouche toi.  
\- Pourquoi? Je suis bien debout, je reste debout.  
\- Si l'infirmière te vois debout on ne va plus vivre très longtemps crois moi... Au fait pourquoi juste Hermione? Tu n'as pas de nom de famille?"

Le rapide sourire qui avait illuminé le visage de l'étrangère se fana immédiatement suite à cette question:

" Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit-t-elle sèchement en se recouchant. Je ne sais pas encore si je peux te faire confiance."

James soupira une fois de plus. Si les deux autres étaient comme elle il allait rapidement avoir mal à la tête.

Il détailla son interlocutrice. Elle avait des cheveux châtains en bataille qui tiraient vers le roux, les yeux d'une guerrière: toujours méfiant et dur. Tout comme son visage!

Une mini Mc Go fantastique! Pensa James. Un chignon doublé d'un rat de bibliothèque et quelques années en plus et hop! Le tour était joué!  
" D'où viens tu?  
\- D'ailleurs et d'ici"

Ouiii elle parlait en énigme en plus! Une Dumby sans les bonbons au citron. Dumbledore sans le truc drôle. Bon...

" Je suppose que tu vas pas m'en dire plus?  
-Bonne déduction. Je savais que tu étais plus intelligent que tu le laisse croire."

Elle regarda ses amis, visiblement inquiète. James lui pardonna immédiatement sa réplique devant son air triste.

" Quand vont-ils se réveiller ? Demanda t-elle.  
\- Selon Mme Pomfresh sa ne devrait plus tardé. Vous étiez dans un sale état quand je vous ai trouvé. Cela fait deux semaines que vous êtes dans le comas. Une pour le type froid aux yeux gris.  
\- Draco est là?  
\- Oui un type avec un nom dans le genre. Comment avez vous fait pour arrivé ici dans cet état?  
\- Ça te regarde pas! En plus je me souviens pas de tout alors..."

Et s'était reparti! Décidément qu'avait-il donc fait pour mérité ça?

Ah oui il avais tué deux ou trois midges* hier. Mince alors!

« Il serait temps d'aller manger M. Potter, le repas va bientôt se terminer et je pense pas que le professeure McGonagall soit heureuse que vous ayez enfreint le règlement en allant vous restaurez aux cuisines après le couvre-feu. Et je dois parlé à mademoiselle... Hermione c'est ça?

Elle hocha de la tête et James s'enfuit trop heureux d'échapper aux remarques acerbes de la jeune fille en remerciant mentalement Dumbledore et sa curiosité. C'était bien la première fois d'ailleurs...

 **Notes de l'auteure:**

Bon j'ai essayer d'étoffé ce chapitre mais sa n'a pas été très concluant mdr. Le début est lent mais sa va s'accélérer d'ici peu une fois que le quatuor sera réveillé ne vous inquiétez pas!

* **midges** : pour ceux qui ne le savent pas se sont des genres de moustique que l'on trouve en Écosse. Ils sont particulièrement désagréables car, contrairement aux moustique ils se déplacent en groupe.

Je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup avancé mais d'ici 2 semaines je n'aurais plus autant de contrôles/bacs blancs donc j'aurais du temps!

Encore pardon pour les fautes ma proposition de Bêta tiens toujours!

Merci pour vos reviews!

cat240: merci pour ta review: Au départ, j'avais pensé à faire renier Draco mais c'est trop courant alors j'ai fait autre chose! Je vais pas en dire plus sa serais spoiler!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

T **out _va_ bien, enfin.**  
 **Ou**  
 **Comment _avoir à son propre jeux un type qui a cent fois votre âge._**

Hermione réfléchissait.

Rien de très nouveau vous allez me dire c'est Hermione dont on parle! Le contraire, lui serait surprenant voir inquiétant! Oui, certes mais elle réfléchissait à dans quelle bouse de dragon elle et ses amis c'étaient enfoncée jusqu'au bout de la baguette. C'était le cas de le dire.

Bon vous allez encore me dire bon comme d'habitude depuis qu'elle a rencontré Ron et Harry!  
Non! Le "d'habitude" n'est pas correct. Soyons précis voulez vous? Ce n'est pas l'habituel plan de Voldemord à déjoué. Pas de troll, d'araignées géantes ou de Basilic.

C'était bien dommage d'ailleurs. Au moins elle avait l'habitude, c'était devenu un genre de routine...  
Non seulement elle était devenue experte mais en plus les têtes brûlés qu'elle avait en guise de meilleurs amis étaient toujours inspirés pour une action totalement irréfléchie, incroyablement dangereuse mais qui résolvait tout.

Ou presque...

Là, les actions irréfléchies ne marcheraient pas. Sa «bibliothèque mentale» comme disait Ron que très peu... Sauf pour se rappeler qu'ils étaient dans de beaux draps! Couverts de dentelle même!

Elle n'aurait jamais du lire ce livre sur les dangers du voyage dans le temps …

Elle soupira. Que faire?

Un plan! Il lui fallait un plan!

Selon Mme Pomfresh, le directeur allait arrivé dans une dizaine de minute afin de " poser des question afin de pouvoir vous aidez".

Jolie façon de dire qu'elle allait subir un interrogatoire par Albus Dumbledore. Heureusement qu'elle s'était évanoui hier... ça lui laissait du temps pour s'en remettre et réfléchir.

Une larme glissa sur sa joue en pensant au professeur à la barbe blanche.

Hermione calme toi.

Elle essuya le liquide salé avec la manche de son pyjama d'infirmerie. Il fallait se concentrer sur le présent et le futur pas le passé.

"Bonjour"

Elle leva les yeux. Dumbledore. Il fallait s'en douter!

Ne pouvait t-elle donc pas avoir dix minutes pour réfléchir, mettre en place un plan et faire le tri dans ses souvenirs?

Non.

On était à Hogwards après tout. Peu importe l'époque, l'intimité et l'ermitage n'existent pas.

" Bonjour, monsieur.  
\- Puis-je te poser quelques questions?  
\- Vous avez déjà commencé. Continuez."

Il rigola en lui tendant un bonbon au citron qu'elle refusa d'un mouvement de tête, habituée aux lubies du directeur.

" Pas faux, mademoiselle Hermione?

-Hermione, Hermione. Ne m'en demandez pas plus monsieur. Il y a des choses qui doivent être misent sous silence pour le bien de l'humanité. N'êtes vous pas bien placé pour le savoir?

-Vous êtes intelligente Hermione, brillante même. Votre réponse est juste mais, n'oubliez pas qu'un secret peu aussi détruire. Ce sont les secrets qui détruisent des familles, brisent des amitiés et mènent à la guerre.  
-Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir monsieur, il sourit.  
\- Bien, reprit-t-il d'un ton plus joyeux, revenons en à la raison de ma présence! Comment vous êtes vous retrouvez dans cet état? D'où venez vous?  
-Vous êtes trop curieux, monsieur. Encore une fois, je ne peut pas répondre à ces questions. Elles font parties de celles qui ne doivent pas avoir de réponses. Mais votre soif de savoir est telle que je vais essayer de l'étancher un peu car je vous comprend. Moi aussi je ne supporte pas de ne pas savoir: nous venons d'ici et d'ailleurs. Notre état est due à notre volonté de protéger notre raison de vivre."

Hermione regarda le petit être aux cheveux en batailles sur le lit.

Oui, notre raison de vivre joliment dis hein, Harry? On ne pourrait pas être plus imprécis et précis à la fois.  
Une réponse digne de Dumbledore!

Celui-ci paraissait se poser encore plus de questions qu'à son arrivée.

" Sa l'apprendra à parlé en énigmes incompréhensibles" dit la voix de Ron dans sa tête.

Elle sourit. Sa faisait longtemps. Ses joues lui faisaient mal.

Tout allait bien finalement. Elle était encore capable de faire un sourire, un vrai sourire.

Harry gigota se dégageant ainsi de l'étreinte protectrice de Ron.

Ron gigota protégeant ainsi le corps frêle de son meilleur ami.

Les yeux du directeur pétillèrent derrière ses nouvelles lunettes en croissant de lune.

Hermione sourit tendrement en voyant le manège de ses frères de cœur, replaçant la couverture sur leurs épaules.

Draco se redressa, ses yeux gris toujours aussi froids semblaient avoir repris des couleurs ou plutôt il ne ressemblait plus à un mélange de vampire et de fantôme.

Et la silhouette derrière le rideau sourit:  
" Finalement l'année ne va pas être si horrible que sa"

Oui, se dit Hermione, tout allait bien finalement. Il manquais juste les deux paires d'yeux de ses meilleurs amis et elle pouvais se détendre.

"Enfin, soupira-t-elle"

Deux yeux bleus s'ouvrirent.

Enfin!

 **Notes de l'auteure** **:**

Comme je suis une grosse feignasse et que donc au lieu de réviser pour mes 8 contrôles ( 2 lundi, 2 mardi,1 mercredi, 2 jeudi, 1 vendredi le compte y ai je ne suis pas un cas désespéré!) j'ai écrit et écrit, je poste plus vite que prévu.

Bon ok j'avoue c'est aussi parce que je m'en veux de pas arrivé à faire des chapitres plus long...

Je trouve que la fin fait cucu la praline mdr...

Je suis désolé pour la mise en page de certains dialogues j'ai pas réussi à présenté comme je veux...

Sinon le blabla habituel c'est-à-dire :

Merci pour vos reviews!

Je suis toujours pour la bêta: pardon pour les fautes.

Bonne semaine à tous et à la prochaine!


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4.  
 ** _Curiosité, attirance et torture._**  
 ** _Ou_**  
 ** _Les différentes manières de parler de sujets sérieux._**

 **4.1**

Sirius s'inquiétait. Cela faisait trois longues semaines que son Corny adoré était préoccupé par quelque chose de «top secret». Trop secret pour être confié à lui, Sirius Black son meilleur ami, sa main gauche ( bah oui à quoi sert d'être la main droite alors que Corny est gaucher?), son frère, sa moitié...

« Pat' arrête de te faire un scène et récure moi ces WC! Je te signale que c'est toi qui a eu l'idée de teindre la jupe du professeure Mcgonagall en rose en lui rajoutant des poids verts, pas moi. Et c'est moi qui fait tout tu parle d'une justice...

-Moon c'est pas une scène ! C'est Corny...»

Sirius déglutit et se mit à récurer la cuvette avec un enthousiasme effrayant. En effet, «Moon» lui lançait un doloris rien qu'avec ses yeux. Et, il ne voulait pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, surtout que la pleine lune approchait...

«Bien. Si tu es sage on ira voir se que fait James à l'infirmerie. Je suis surpris d'ailleurs, que tu ne l'ais pas encore fait...

-Merci Moon !

-Monsieur Lupin sinon on ne va pas à l'infirmerie, répondit Rémus en lui lançant à nouveau un doloris qui paraissait encore plus douloureux»

Sirius se souvint soudain pourquoi il ne l'appelais jamais Moon mais avec James avant la pleine lune. Celui-ci détestait sa, la dernière fois il avait été privé de dessert... De la tarte à la mélasse en plus! Quel sacrilège!

«Oui, monsieur Lupin, tout se que vous voudrez monsieur Lupin.»

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel mi-amusé mi-satisfait devant la soumission de son ami qui affichait un grand sourire.

Une heure plus tard alors que les WC n'avaient jamais été aussi brillants (même Rusard le vieux concierge aigri avais rien trouvé pour les recollés) les deux amis étaient dans une position plus qu'inconfortable cachés sous un des lits de l'infirmerie.

«Sirius fait moi plaisir: enlève ton pied de mon ventre et dis moi qui sont ces trois personnes non quatre il y en à un derrière le rideau. Je connais pas leurs odeurs bien que deux d'entre elles me soient familières...

-Et comment je peut le savoir moi hein, questionna Sirius en essayant d'enlevé son pied sans succès.

-Voyons je te croyais plus intelligent que sa ! Tu es tellement populaire que tu connais tout le château même plus! C'est évident pourtant...

-Eh bien il semblerais que ces quatre personnes me soient inconnues, dit-il en abandonnant son pied ankylosé sous Rémus, épuisé.

-Tu sers à rien.

-Merci Moony!

-Chut on est sensé ne pas se faire remarquer et espionner je te signale! Regarde, coupa le loup en lui montrant les inconnus.»

Une jeune fille aux cheveux indomptables avait sauté au cou d'un rouquin aux reflets châtains qui semblait totalement perdu tandis que James sortait de Merlin sait où.

Le jeune rouquin bien bâtit, écarquilla ses yeux bleus à la vue de son Corny. La fille s'en redit compte et lui lança un regard qui voulait dire «ne dis rien, je t'expliquerais, surtout dis rien je t'en supplie sinon je te tue ».

''James, je te présente Ronald. Ron, voici James Potter. Il nous a sauvé. Enfin bref je t'expliquerais tout ça plus tard quand curieux que tu vois là sera partit.

-Lui aussi pas de nom de famille, râla James.

-Oui, répondit la fille d'un ton qui disais mêle toi de tes affaires.''

Le grand rouquin paraissait encore plus paumé, si possible, il regardait successivement un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeaux, la fille et James:

''Que... 'Mione c'est un rêve? Fred et George ont inventé un produit bizarre hein c'est sa? Je suis drogué... Oui Voldie à inventé une drogue, c'est pour sa qu'Harry ne sourit pas, que se type s'appelle James Potter, que le vieux fou est vivant, que la magie du château est pure... Si pure, marmonna-t-il pour pour lui qu'à son amie.''

Sirius regarda le garçon un air curieux sur le visage: tout comme la fille il était couvert de bandages magiques en tout genre que même lui et James n'avaient jamais expérimentés malgré leurs multiples passages à l'infirmerie. Il paraissait déliré avec ses yeux dans le vide, son visage pâle qui contrastait avec ses tâches de rousseurs ne faisait que de renforcé cette impression.

''Ils sont bizarres, chuchota Rémus, tu as vu la douleur dans leurs yeux? On dirait qu'ils sortent d'une guerre et leurs blessures? Sa fait deux semaines qu'ils sont là! Ils ne devraient pas être dans un tel état surtout avec madame Pomfresh comme infirmière !

-Je sais maintenant pourquoi James est préoccupé, répondit rêveusement Sirius trop concentré sur les inconnus.

-Ce sont des inconnus Sirius, Corny à beau avoir un grand cœur et être curieux il ne nous abandonnerait pas pour autant comme il l'a fait.

-Ils sont comme...aimanté. C'est sa je me sens attiré par eux. Tu sens sa Moony? C'est étrange c'est comme si je leurs faisaient déjà confiance ! Je leurs ai jamais parlé !"

Rémus paru lui répondre mais il était trop occupé par le trois inconnus. Bizarrement il avait envie de les protéger, de les prendre dans ses bras...

Tu délire totalement mon vieux Sirius, ta mère déteint sur toi...

Un coup sur l'épaule.

"...kjslv se ohldhkdhlw lc www kv dd kv!"

Un deuxième coup.

Ah! Ne pouvais t-on pas le laisser pensé un peu!

" Quoi!?

-Chuutttt Mme Pomfresh arrive il faut y allé elle a un flaire pour nous repéré ! La dernière fois on était même pas entré qu'elle nous à viré !

-Mais si on part on va se faire prendre par...

-Tais toi et suis moi. On risque rien ils sont occupés à se dévisager mais faut se dépêcher.

-..., bouda Sirius

-Maintenant rampe! Vite!''

"Nonnnnn et mon mon bel uniforme?! C'est deux heures de travail au minimum!" fut la dernière chose que Sirius pensa avant de se faire à moitié traîner hors de l'infirmerie par son ami qui essayait de ne pas se faire remarqué. Tâche difficile au vu de l'enthousiasme de Sirius à servir de serpillière.

Promis je me met au sport après m'être racheter un uniforme, se promit Sirius. Une telle force pour draguer dois être un incroyable avantage!

 **4.2**

 **Quelque part, au même moment:**

"Alors, dis une voix froide et sifflante, je t'écoute.

-Aucune trace maître, aussi introuvables que le livre.

-Endoloris! Incapable! Quatre gosses épuisés avec une magie repérable à mille miles et un livre vraiment!"

Le petit être gémis. Il allais souffrir, bien plus qu'un simple doloris pour cette erreur.

Il trembla et son maître siffla la sentence:

" Hummmm cachots ou cimetière? Je sssssaiisss ! Luciusssss.

-Oui maître, répondit un homme froid aux cheveux blonds tirants sur le blanc.

-Je crois savoir que cette chose incapable est ton meilleur ami?

-Oui maître, mais vous êtes plus important que lui, ne vous inquiétez donc pas.

-Je vais te donner la même mission que lui, mon fidèle bras droit. Si tu réussi je serais te félicité et cet ivrogne aura le droit qu'aux quelques doloris que je lui infligerais en attendant ton retour. Si tu échoues, se sera le cimetière pour vous deux. Ai-je été clair?

-Oui, votre altesse. Merci de votre clémence.

\- Va, je veux ta réponse dans deux semaines maximum."

Il partit laissant l'assistance tremblante.

Le cimetière...

C'était rare de plaindre un confrère mangemort. Mais des que quelqu'un était menacé de cimetière, tout le monde avait pitié et peur aussi.

Sauf un ou deux fous du genre à Bellatrix.

Le cimetière était un lieu horrible.

Il portait bien sont nom car on laissait pourrir les cadavres dedans.

Ne rêvez pas, ce n'est pas un vrais cimetière mais une genre de prison. Si bien que les prisonniers vivaient avec les cadavres.

Sympas? Oui, et ce n'est que le début.

Situé en-dessous des cachots, seule une chauve souris pouvais s'y déplacé sans se prendre un mur: il y faisait trop sombre.

Les cellules étaient minuscules: tout juste la place de tenir assis, les jambes repliés contre sois même.

Autant vous dire que plus on est petit et fin mieux c'est!

Tout les bruits filtraient si bien que les plaintes et les gémissements résonnaient en permanence.  
Il y faisait pratiquement 50 degrés en été et -40 en hivers grâce à un deux ou trois inventions rigolotes du maître des lieux.

En face de chaque cellule, une salle de torture était à disposition pour les mangemorts en manque.  
Rares sont ceux qui y survivaient plus de quelques jours.

Le record est de 1 semaine...

... Et demis avec le service VIP: un croûton de pain rassi tout les 4 jours.

Non, vraiment il valais mieux être mort que d'y allé.

C'est sur cette pensée que Lucius Malfoy se promis de se suicider ou pire, de se lancer dans l'ermitage s'il avait rien trouver d'ici ces deux fameuses semaines.

 _Note de l'auteure:_

Bonjour! Voilà le nouveau chapitre un peu plus long ( bon pas beaucoup mais je progresse un petit pas pour vous un grand pas pour moi).

Comme d'habitude désolé pour les fautes je n'ai toujours pas eu de révélations quelconques, bien que j'y travaille! Et je suis toujours volontaire pour un bétâ!

Merci à mon prof de math qui m'a donné l'idée du cimetière mdr

Et à ceux qui me suivent, qui m'envoient des reviews j'y réponds pas toujours mais les lis et essaie de mettre vos conseils en application! Sans compté qu'elles me font plaisir!

A la prochaine!


	6. Chapter 5

**_Avoir froid_**

 ** _ou_**

 ** _La routine d'un sorcier: être un moldu c'est bien finalement  
_**

Harry avait mal partout.

Sa tête, Merlin qu'elle lui faisait mal!

Et son corps, ses jambes, son torse, ses bras. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient été déchiquetés par de petites aiguilles brûlantes.

Il avait mal au ventre et au cœur comme quand l'oncle Vernon apprenait les choses anormales qu'il avait fait. Le stress? Stress de quoi?

Ouvrir les yeux? Sûrement. Il avait tellement mal. Il ne voulait pas voir la réalité: ses blessures, la guerre, la mort...

Il ne voulait plus entendre les cris d'agonies, de souffrances.

Plus jamais.

Il ne voulait plus entendre les pleurs des enfants, des femmes, de sa famille, ses amis.

Il ne voulait plus faire d'enterrement sans corps ou avec.

Ou tout simplement ne pas pouvoir en faire.

Plus jamais, non plus jamais.

Oui fermer les yeux pour toujours était bien.

Il était en sécurité, au chaud. Ici personne ne criait, ne souffrait. Même lui.

"Non, lui murmura une voix dans sa tête. Si tu fermes les yeux tu laisses les vivants en enfers. Ça résout rien.  
Tu as souffert, autant qu'une seule personne souffre non? Harry, si tu fais ça tu feras souffrir d'autres personnes."

Le cœur Harry se serra. La voix avait raison. Et personne ne savait à quel point Harry voulait qu'elle ait tord.

Une larme coula.

"Qu'on me laisse en paix après pitié. Je veux juste dormir, voir le soleil et les gens sourire.  
-Promis, Harry c'est promis, répondit la voix"

Une autre larme coula suivit d'un sourire triste:  
"Merci"

Il ne savait pas comment une voix pouvait sourire, mais elle lui sembla le faire, vraiment.

Et il ouvrit les yeux.

Blanc.

Tout était d'un blanc éclatant nullement ternis par quelconque tâche ou noircis par la pollution et la saleté.

Il y a deux secondes tout était noir.

Trop de lumière.

Il voulu mettre un bras devant ses yeux pour se protéger.

Trop mal, il était engourdis son corps était dans une armure.

Merlin pourquoi avait-il écouter la voix? Sa tête lui tambourinais encore plus à présent! Vraiment! Et puis, où était-il?

Blanc.

Douleur.

Blanc.

Douleur.

Douleur.

Blanc.

Par la baguette magique de Merlin! Encore une infirmerie!

Tant que ce n'est pas celle de Voldemord remarque...

Et puis, ça existe encore ce genre de truc? Harry pensais que Voldemord les avaient interdites sauf à Hogwarts et à St Mungo's .

Enfin plutôt l'école de mangemort et l'hôpital qui va avec.

Il n'y était pas ça c'était certain, sinon il serais mort avant d'y être entré...

Il grimaça à la pensé qu'un mangemort veule le soigner.

Il vaux mieux ne pas savoir se qu'ils vont faire de lui une fois guéri. Sa santé mentale était en jeu.

" Harry?"

Comment? Hein? Quelqu'un à parler ?

Harry sentit quelque chose de froid contre ses lèvres, puis, un goût digne d'un œuf périmé lui envahit la bouche: une potion. Elle devait être puissante vu les frissons qui le parcouraient.

Une fois le goût passer il se sentit mieux.

En fait, il n'avait jamais été aussi en forme. Une ou deux heures de sommeil, une autre potion et il courrais de nouveau!

"Hello frérot du calme tu vas te faire mal et 'Mione va me tuer... Et je ne parle même pas de l'infirmière...  
-Ron ? C'est toi?"

Deux grandes mains calleuses l'empêchèrent de bouger. Puis, deux bras l'étreignirent avec amour :

" Tu m'as manqué vieux. Pas trop mal? Tu as la voix rauque, on dirait Rogue malade!  
-Jolie comparaison merci Ron. C'est supportable, ne t'inquiète pas et toi, tu vas bien?  
-Tu viens de te réveiller, on est en sécurité: tout va bien! Bon bien-sûr il faut omettre un certain nombre de détails comme le fait qu'on est encore dans une infirmerie, que tu es encore le plus toucher et que nous sommes dans une bouse de dragon inimaginable...  
-La routine en fait?  
-Tu as tout compris! Je t'adore!

\- Moi aussi Ron, où sommes nous on dirais Hogwarts sans être Hogwarts tu comprends se que veux dire?  
\- Je sais se que tu ressens. Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je t'explique. Ahhhh! Bon Harry, soit calme ok? De un, tu es Harry. Pas Harry Potter. Me coupe pas même si c'est totalement fou, supplia-t-il."

Harry acquiesça, prenant la main de son ami dans la sienne, l'encourageant ainsi à continuer.

Ron sourit légèrement et rougit, signe de son état de stress.

" Ne t'inquiète pas je te couperais pas Ron, continue. Ron acquiesça.  
-On est dans le passé. Au temps de tes parents. Tout le monde vit. Dumbledore, tes parents, Sirius, Remus et j'en passe. On a pas de nom de famille pour l'instant. On ne dois pas savoir qui on est ok? C'est pour cela que tu t'appelle qu'Harry. Sa tombe bien tu en a toujours rêvé! Bref, si on te pose des questions, évite les ou laisse 'Mione répondre. On ne dois rien changer à ce monde. Laisser le temps faire les choses. C'est horrible je sais. J'ai râlé mais 'Mione m'a fait taire d'un doloris visuel dont elle à le secret... Au fait Malfoy est là aussi. "

Il avait dis ça très rapidement, de façon désordonné comme pour s'en débarrasser.  
Harry sentit des larmes coulés sur sa joue. Il avait pas tout compris à cause de son mal de tête mais il avait retenu une chose. Et il ne savait pas s'il devais sauté de joie ou replonge dans le coma le plus vite possible.

Vivant? Tout le monde? Il allait pouvoir leurs parlé?

Mais il ne pourrait pas leur parlé en tant que fils, filleul. Non juste en tant qu'inconnu. Il n'allais pas pouvoir les serrés dans ses bras...

Harry retint un sanglot.

Il allait devoir jouer l'inconnu.

Ne rien changer.

Voir ses parents en compagnie du rat dans rien dire.

Devoir laisser le monde courir à sa perte.

Cette fois le sanglot franchit ses lèvres.

Deux bras l'entourèrent. Cachant sa tête contre le torse de son meilleur ami, Harry se calma.

Un peu.

" Je...  
-Chutt frérot. Ça va aller. Voilà. Tu vas voir on est là. Chutttt. Voilà comme ça dors ça va aller mieux. Tu vas voir, tu vas être heureux. Je te le jure 'Ry..."

Ron le berça ainsi tendrement, conscient du choc, il le réconforta.

Bientôt Harry entendit qu'une voix familière, douce et tendre lui chuchoter qu'ils allaient être heureux, que tout irait bien. Il se laissa bercer et s'endormit.

Quand Harry se réveilla la nuit était tombée, la lune éclairait doucement l'infirmerie d'une lumière rassurante. Le silence régnait et seul le ronflement régulier de Ron venait le perturber.

Harry eu une soudaine envie de se lever. Il était engourdi et, avait besoin de sentir ses pieds sur le sol. C'était sa manière de se sentir vivant après le quidditch bien-sûr.

Il s'extirpa donc doucement et difficilement du lit en faisant attention à ne pas réveillé ses deux amis.

Il vacilla un peu une fois debout mais retrouva bien vite l'équilibre grâce à la table de nuit: les potions de Mme Pomfresh étaient vraiment efficaces. Le sol était froid mais cela le gênait pas.

Il se dirigeât vers la fenêtre ouverte sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas aller beaucoup plus loin.

L'air sur son visage lui fit un bien fou. Il se sentait revigoré!

''Po...Harry''

Harry sursauta, Draco lui faisait face. Il sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de son état il était encore plus pâle qu'habituellement, si possible et ses yeux étaient... vides, si vides...

'' Tu as une nouvelle cicatrice.  
\- Merci.  
\- C'est tout se que tu trouve à me dire?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu es de plus en plus bizarre avec le temps, fit-il avec une grimace indéfinissable.  
\- Draco, n'essaie pas de faire comme si tout allait bien quand tout vas mal. Tu te mens à toi même, essaya de raisonner le brin sachant qu'il était mal placer pour dire ça.  
\- Parce que tu ne fais pas pareil peut-être psychomage? Quand tu ne dis rien et que tu nous sors ton sourire débile "Oh! Ne vous inquiétez pas! Je vais bien, c'est juste la fatigue de fin de journée." alors que tu as trois côtes cassés et des hématomes sur tout le corps?  
\- Je n'ai jamais fais ça, rougit Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, ne change pas de sujet! C'est de toi dont je parlais!  
\- Parlait Harry, du passé moi je te parle au présent " dit ". En plus ton rougissement dis tout.  
\- Je ne rougis pas! J'ai juste chaud!  
\- La fenêtre ouverte alors que le vent souffle plus fort qu'Hagrid qui soupire? Tu es vraiment réchauffé dis moi! J'en suis presque jaloux!  
\- Je... Ahhhh tu m'agaces je vais me coucher! Bonne nuit!  
\- Petit trouillard de Grinfondor va, chuchota Draco de façon presque inaudible."

Harry sourit en entendant ça. Les joues de son interlocuteur avaient repris des couleurs durant leurs " dispute".

Il s'était inquiéter lorsqu'il l'avait vu pâle comme un inferus. Puis, il s'était souvenu du chuchotement de l'infirmière parlant d'un garçon renfermé, fin à l'allure aristocratique.

Il avait immédiatement pensé à Draco malgré son état second.

Et l'infirmière avait parlé des phrases au début hachés et incomplètes du jeune homme qui commençait à récupérer et faire des phrases correctes.

Une voix d'homme avait alors demandé se qu'il l'inquiétait tant si son patient guérissait.

Trop fatigué, Harry n'avait pas entendu la suite mais il avait parfaitement deviner: Draco devais parlé que très peu, jugeant les autres inférieur et bouleverser par se qu'il lui était arrivé.

De plus, son teint et ses yeux hantés ne pouvaient pas être normaux pour un si jeune garçon.  
Mais Harry était rassuré. Il l'avait fait râler, il allait donc mieux. C'était un premier pas.

Harry se dit qu'il commençait à vraiment aimer cet ancien blondinet râleur aux manières aristocratiques. Il était drôle sous son air agacent.

Comme quoi l'impossible n'existe pas finalement.

Peut-être que Ron et la voix avaient raison. Tout irait bien et il serait heureux. Et plus rien ni personne ne perturberait se bonheur.

Il se le jura avant de fermer les yeux blottit sous la couverture, sa famille de cœur le réchauffant.

Il avait froid.

 _ **Notes de l'auteure:**_

Désolé pour ses 2 jours de retards j'avais la grippe et c'était assez violant!

Les multiples mises-à-jours sont dues aux correction orthographiques ( je dois dire que ça en avait besoin!)

Merci à tous pour les reviews etc...

A la prochaine!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

 **Nouveautés**

 **ou**

 **Comment cette fic n'a pas un nom donné au hasard comme même**

Cela faisait à présent trois semaines que les étrangers étaient arrivés à Hogwarts. La vie avait repris son cours dans le château ou presque...

Les Maraudeurs étaient retournés à leur complicité légendaire excepté lors quelques sauts à l'infirmerie en tant que visiteur ou espion.

Poppy Pomfresh, elle était toujours furieuse. Cela faisait donc trois semaines qu'elle se plaignait de l'état anormal où ont été retrouvé les adolescents et demandait une enquête.

Dumbledore, mis à part son petit mal de tête du à la fréquentation de sa collègue, commençait à se demander si un sors pour avoir un second cerveau existait. Voilà des semaines que les mêmes questions revenaient irrésolues et, auxquelles venaient s'en ajouter d'autres grâce au quatuor. Il y en avaient tellement qu'il fini par les mettre par écrit. Ça allait de quelle paire de chaussette vais-je mettre à Noël à comment vaincre Voldemord en passant par qu'est ce que je fait des quatre enfants de l'infirmerie?

En effet, le quatuor était pratiquement remis physiquement parlant et l'infirmière était déjà surchargé à cause d'une épidémie de grippe. Il était donc temps qu'une solution soit trouvé pour les hébergés car, selon la fille ils ne pouvaient pas rentrés chez eux faute de moyen de transport.

Mystère de plus à résoudre pour notre cher directeur: par transplanage on pouvais allé quasiment partout tant que l'on connaissait le lieu après tout!

S'ils venaient d'un lieu protégé finir le voyage en balais ne posait aucun problème. Remarque, vu l'état dans lequel ils avaient atterris Dumbledore se demanda s'ils voulaient vraiment rentré chez eux.

Il fut donc décidé qu'ils intègreraient Hogwards en sixième année. Apparemment leurs études avaient étés interrompues à ce moment là de plus, Mme Pomfresh se refusait de leurs faire "subir" l'état de stress des septièmes années après les multiples épreuves qu'ils avaient sûrement endurées. Il fallait "leurs laisser le temps de s'en remettre".

C'est ainsi qu'une semaine plus tard, quatre nouveaux étudiants furent répartis au retour des vacances de Noël.

Et ceci intrigua fortement Lily Evans.

Comme tout élève qui se respecte, Lily avait lu l'histoire d'Hogward. Or, le seul cas d'élève ayant été répartis en milieu de cycle remontait à la création de l'école. L'élève en question avait eu la dragoncelle et avait miraculeusement guéri six mois après la rentrée. Il avait alors suivi des cours de rattrapages et, comme il était doué il pu suivre le programme comme si il avait été réparti en même temps que ses camarades.

Trop absorbée par ses réflexions, Lily ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait raté la chanson du choixpeaux que lorsque des murmures la tirèrent de ses pensées.

Apparemment, le choixpeaux n'avait pas seulement fait que de décrire les maisons et raconté son histoire.

Dire qu'elle avait raté ça! Pour une fois qu'il donnait de quoi réfléchir et ne radotait pas!

Elle soupira. Et releva sa tête rousse. Dumbledore voulait faire un discours.

Encore, décidément c'était déjà le troisième de la journée...

" Merci pour cette magnifique chanson mon cher ami! Je suis honorer et je dois le dire, impressionner que tu ais pu trouvé une chanson si vite! Félicitations! J'espère que cela vous à plus les enfants. Trêve de bavardages je pense que vous mourrez de faim, des murmures d'approbations se firent entendre. Sachez, mes enfants que vos nouveaux camarades on subis des choses épouvantables. Je peux sans peine affirmer que personnes à part peut-être dans le corps enseignant peut les comprendre. Oui, Ms. Hills, affirma le directeur d'un air sévère inconnu de la plupart des élèves, même si certains d'entre vous se sont, malheureusement fait battre ou sont orphelins. Ainsi je vous prierai de ne pas les forcés à parlé de leurs passé. Aussi, pour des raisons confidentielles mais surtout de sécurité seuls leurs vrais prénoms serons dévoilés. Ils s'appelleront ainsi tout les quatre Hide même s'ils ne sont pas apparentés. Merci de votre attention et de votre compréhension. Professeure McGonagall, c'est à vous ma chère."

Lily fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi diable le directeur disait-il cela? Si ces personnes étaient en danger il aurait mieux fallut ne rien dire! Surtout que tout le monde n'était pas blanc comme neige à Hogwarts. Loin de là! Le nouvelle ferait vite la une de la presse et serait rapporté rapidement au camp adverse. À moins que...

Elle sourit c'était malin très intelligent même!

Après tout en attirant l'attention sur les étrangers, il faisait oublié temporairement l'Ordre et les moldus à Voldemort.

En même temps, le quatuor serait intouchable la justice et de la partie corrompue du gouvernement qui demanderait des papiers, des informations pour les transmettre à Voldemort. En effet, le directeur du mangemagot étant leurs protecteur la justice n'y prêtera pas attention.

De plus, les nouveaux serons protégés puisqu'étant cibles de l'attention ils seront toujours accompagnés par des curieux ou leurs futurs amis. Et, s'ils étaient cibles d'un mage noir, ils seraient sûrement amis avec des personnes du côté de la lumière. Donc protégés.

Bien-sûr c'était dangereux et basé sur une réflexion un peu bancale. Notamment pour le troisième point après tout, il existait d'autres mages noirs dans le monde et pas forcément amis avec Voldemort mais c'était aussi brillant. Et sa, malgré tout les points faibles et ses dangers.

" Hide Draco, appela le professeur de métamorphose. "

Un garçon à l'allure aristocratique s'avança. Malgré son apparence fière et son torse bombé Lily su tout de suite que ce garçon était totalement perdu. Il était une contradiction totale rien que dans sa manière d'être. Si son maintien et son visage était celui d'un sang pur, ses yeux étaient ceux d'un petit orphelin, vides, perdus, effrayés.

Cela ne faisait que confirmer les dires de Dumbledore sur le vécu des nouveaux.

"Mmmmmm je ne sais pas, des murmures se firent entendre, tandis que d'autres, imitaient à la perfection les carpes.  
\- Impossible! Concentre toi!  
\- Je ne sais pas où ce gosse dois aller, répéta le choixpeau. C'est pas compliqué à comprendre Albus!  
\- Comment est-ce possible?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Il y a bien une maison plus propice à son caractère et ses idéologies mais...  
\- Dans ce cas envois le donc là-bas mon ami!  
\- Non. Si je fais cela il ne pourras pas s'épanouir et ne recevra pas se dont il à besoin. J'ai fais des erreurs Albus. Oui, en envoyant des enfants sans prendre en compte leurs épanouissement. Et je les aient conduits à leurs pertes! Je suis là face à un choix cornélien. Si je l'envoie dans la maison propre à son caractère, il ne sera jamais heureux et deviendra surement mauvais. Or, si je l'envoie dans une maison où on le raisonnera, il ne sera pas à sa place. J'ai déjà eu affaire à ce genre de cas mais, là son vécu change la donne. Sans compter que le futur du monde dépend de ça, Albus. Je souhaite voir ses compagnons avant. Et, les répartir une fois que je les auraient tous vus.  
\- Je, balbutia le directeur.  
\- Albus? Vous acceptez oui ou non, je n'ai pas toute la journée!  
\- ...D'accord, lâcha le directeur après un instant de réflexion.  
\- Très bien, Minerva continue sil-te-plais.  
\- Euuu oui, Hide Hermione."

Cette fois, une jeune fille s'avança, des cheveux volumineux, une allure de guerrière et des yeux brillants d'intelligence qui laissaient voir de la tristesse sous sa sévérité de cheffe.

Lily sentit qu'elles allaient bien s'entendre. L'instinct féminin sans aucun doutes.

Une fois sur la tête de la jeune fille le choixpeau ne dis rien, juste un "suivant". Et il continua son manège. Ronald Hide, un rouquin assez costaux passa ainsi sans un bruit dans la salle.

Alors que Lily s'attendait à sa avec le quatrième, Harry Hide, le choixpeau éclata de rire:

" Ma fois, ceci est intéressant bonhomme je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré! À vrais dire, lorsque j'ai vu l'esprit de tes amis j'étais curieux. Leur esprit est très intéressant, je me suis rarement autant amusé. Je me suis demandé comment, toi petit être tu pouvais l'être encore plus. Car tout ce que j'ai vu dans leur esprit laissait à croire que tu es incroyable. Je ne suis pas déçus, on pouvait presque voir des larmes tellement le choixpeau était heureux. Sache, que leurs loyauté est mérité petit, ne te sous estime pas autant! D'ailleurs si tu as besoin d'aide Hogwarts t'aidera. Moi, le Choixpeau magique héritier de la pensée de Sir. Grinffondor m'engage au nom d'Hogwarts à t'aidé toi et tes amis. Ainsi soit-il. Vois tu petit, je l'ai juré à haute voix, devant la grande salle. Crois moi, c'est une première alors arrête de dire que tu ne mérites pas sa. Je te jure que je n'ai pas pris cette décision à la légère!"

La grande salle resta bouche bée. Ce gosse, incroyable!? Au point de recevoir l'allégeance d'Hogwarts? Regardez le, il est minuscule et tout maigre! On dirais qu'il à onze ans pas seize voyons! Et il parait effrayé un vrai Poussoufle!

" Bien merci, mon ami mais as tu choisis la maison dans lesquelles vont êtres envoyés ces jeunes gens? Je pense que tout le monde à très faim! Moi compris, des gargouillements répondirent au directeur. Ahah je ne me suis pas trompé on dirait! Alors ?  
\- Alors! Ahaha impossible de choisir! Cependant il est de mon rôle de les répartir n'est ce pas? Sachez que ma réparation n'est pas juste s'il existait une maison mixte je les y enverraient aussitôt ! Mais un choix doit être fait..."

Lily s'impatienta, qu'est ce qu'il pouvais être bavard ce soir celui la! Le jour où elle avait faim vraiment!

"...Donc, je disais un dans chaque maison. Alors: Hide Hermione à Serdaigle, car l'Intelligence est le plus beau des cadeaux pour se protégé. Ronald à Poussoufle, les amis son plus important que n'importe quel rêve après tout. Draco à Serpentard, la ruse utilisé à bon escient peut effacé les préjugés n'en doutez pas! Et, Harry à Griffondor car l'amour effacera le passé et construira le futur mais pour cela il faut se relevé et seul le courage pourra épaulé les amis dans cette tâche. N'oubliez pas mes conditions Albus... Je vous les donneraient en privé..."

 _ **Note de l'auteure:**_

Désolé pour le petit retard mais c'était les vacances et on ne peut pas publié à partit d'un portable...

En espérant que vous me pardonnerez pour sa et pour les fautes... je tenais a vous remercié pour tout simplement lire mon histoire et encore plus si vous reviewez une fois de temps en temps!

A la prochaine j'espère que cela vous a plus!


	8. Chapter 7

_**chapitre 7**_

 _ **L'Horreur**_ **  
**

 _ **ou**_

 _ **Les trois fous ( ou quatre?)**_

Ronald Weasley était mal à l'aise.

Il ne se sentait pas chez lui: Pousfouffle n'est pas sa maison.

Certes, ses camarades l'avaient accueillis comme un roi: c'était tout juste s'il n'avait pas eu le droit à la corbeille de fruit...

De plus, le dortoir ainsi que la salle commune étaient très chaleureux, confortables mais il lui manquait le plus important: une famille.

Il connaissait personne. C'était une sensation étrange.

Après tout il avait toujours eu la compagnie de quelqu'un de familier:

Lors de sa première année il y avait ses frères et lorsque ceux-ci quittèrent Hogwarts Harry et Hermione étaient présent.

Mais là, personne pour lui tenir compagnie dans la salle commune, personne à qui demandé de l'aide ou faire une partie d'échec.

Ron soupira, fixant le feu qui crépitait joyeusement dans le cheminée. Il souris doucement cela faisait longtemps qu'il en avait vu d'aussi beau. Le feu de camps auquel il était habitué avait du charme, c'était indéniable mais le feu de cheminé représentait la sécurité, le famille et les rire. Rien ne pouvait le détrôné!

" Ehhooohhh! Tu dors? Nan? Mmmm... Je sais tu penses à ta petite amie!"

Le rouquin mis du temps se rendre compte qu'on lui parlait.

Une fois que se fut fait, il répondit de la façon la plus élégante qu'il soit:

"Hein?

\- C'est bien se que je pensais tu pensais à ta petite amie, rigola le garçon qui l'avait abordé, Ron rougit.

\- Pas du tout! Tu en as de l'imagination toi! Je pensais à ma famille c'est tout!

\- Mais oui c'est ça je te crois, fit le garçon l'air de dire " en vrais je te crois pas du tout mais tu me fait pitié". Chris, enchanté petit tombeur,se présenta le graçon en lui tendant sa main que Ron serra sans hésité.

\- Je ne suis pas petit! Et encore moins un tombeur! Mon nom est...

\- Ronald Hide, je sais j'écoutais lors de répartition tu sais. Surtout que c'est pas tout les jours qu'on en à une comme la votre! A vrais dire c'est une première dans l'histoire... Mais ça n'as pas l'air de te choquer tant que ça.

\- Je ne connais pas l'histoire d'Hogwats par coeur tu sais, alors ça ne me chaque pas... Et puis être premier deviens barbant à la longue tu sais...

\- Comment sais tu ça? Tu es souvent premier?

\- Non en général c'est Harry le premier! C'est lui qui me l'a dit et vu sa tête je vais le croire sur parole, rit Ron.

\- Harry? Le gars de griffondor?

\- En personne! Je te le présenterais si tu veux. Enfin si je retrouve mon chemin dans ce...

\- Gigantesque château?

\- Exactement, grimaça Ron en espérant paraître désespéré. Jouai t-il son rôle de nouveau correctement? Après tout il avait toujours eu du mal à mentir, rougissant à chaque fois que c'était le cas... Chris penserait surement que c'est la faute de la chaleur. Oui, Hermione serais fière de lui: Cette école est géante comment veux tu qu'on s'y retrouve? Je vais me perdre juste en voulant allé aux WC, Chris ria.

\- Ahah! Je te fait visiter? Je connais bien cette école maintenant après tout! Il nous reste 2h00 avant le couvre feu, nous avons le temps.

\- Je t'en serrais éternellement reconnaissant, Chris.

\- Alors tu me laisses t'appeler Ron Le Tombeur?

\- Non!

\- Dommage... Tu finiras par accepter tu verras.

\- Tu verras que non Idiot, Chris éclata de rire devant la tête rouge tomate de Ron.

\- Bon on y va? "

Hogwarts n'avait pas changé. Ce fut la première chose que Ron eu le plaisir de remarqué. Il était chez lui.

En fait, il fut même surpris de connaitre mieux Hogwarts que son guide, celui ci n'ayant jamais osé exploré plus que nécessaire.

Ron fut étonné d'une seule autre chose: la popularité de son ami.

En effet, Chris était en train de lui présenter à peu près tout Hogwarts et avait reçus une bonne dizaine tapes amicales, de soupirs enamourés et autres signes affectifs.

En y repensant, c'était plutôt normal. Chris était un garçon sympa qui paraissait sourire tout le temps et avec un certain sens de l'humour de plus il était plutôt beau, il fallait l'avoué. Il avait de grands yeux noirs profonds avec une chevelure ondulée assortie qui lui allait jusqu'aux oreilles et une musculature de sportif.

Au final il n'y avait aucun mystère..

" Et voici la bibliothèque, magnifique lieu de détente à condition que la documentaliste ne soit pas là bien-sur et ça n'arrivera jamais! Enfin bref si tu cherches un Serdaigle quelconque c'est ici qu'il faut aller! Si un monstre attaque tu trouveras aussi les serpentards il se cacherons derrière le dragon de cette bibliothèque qui est notre plus belle défense...

\- 'Mione? Non mais je rêve! C'est trop cliché pour que j'y croie! Mais si, tu es bien là! Tu n'as pas vu de livres pendant une journée et c'est bon tu es en manque? On dirais une droguée! Que Merlin me vienne en aide!

\- Ronald Hide! Vas tu te taire? On va se faire virer dès le premier jour! Et depuis quand juges tu avant de connaître? Je suis comme toi, je visite figure toi, chuchota Hermione les mains sur les anches se qui suffi à faire taire le rouquin. Je te présente d'ailleurs ma guide et ma nouvelle amie de Serdaigle: Pandora.

\- Luna!"

Ron hallucinait tandis qu'Hermione le foudroyait du regard, la jeune fille qu'il avait devant ses yeux ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux à Luna: les mêmes cheveux blonds, le même visage et la même... extravagance avec ces vêtements multicolores et ces bijoux... originaux.

" Mon nom n'est pas Luna, mais c'est un beaux nom les oozbecka te l'on t-il soufflés? Ce sont de sages créatures qui ont de très bon goûts. C'est d'ailleurs eux qui m'ont conseillés les boucles d'oreilles en forme de poireau, fit Pandora.

\- Je confirme c'est un beau nom, fit Chris. Ron je ne sais pas d'où tu le tiens mais cela va à merveille à Pandora tout comme les boucles d'oreilles d'ailleurs! Tu me présenteras les oozbeckas? Ils ont l'air superbes... Chris enchanté au fait, je suis à Poufsouffle, se présenta Chris profitant de la soudaine passion de Ron à imiter le poisson.

\- Enchanté, Chris tu as bon goût enfin quelqu'un qui voit au delà de tout! Je suis sure que les oozbeckas seront enchanté de te connaître malgrès leurs timidité. Après tout tu es amis avec un vrai duc!

\- C'est vrais je n'y avait pas pensé, cela est un honneur, j'espère avec l'occasion de connaître le prince!

\- Je suis sûre qu'on aura cet honneur. Il faudra le protégé du fils de Morgane..."

Ron avait mal à la tête. Merlin, cette conversation était incompréhensible!

Apparemment Hermione était dans le même cas à la seule différence qu'elle était morte de rire:

" Ahah, Ron tu verrais ta tête! Je dirais à égalité avec Ombrage lors du départ des jumeaux!

\- Hermione, promet moi une chose, supplia Ron très pâle n'ayant pas écouté son amie, ne me laisse pas seul lorsqu'ils vont rencontré Harry...

\- Promis Ron, tu ne seras pas seul, rit Hermione un air malicieux sur le visage qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Merci."

Vraiment se retrouvé seul avec ces trois là serait une torture. Harry était capable de comprendre Luna et de parlé la même langue qu'elle, alors ça serait sûrement la même chose avec Chris et Pandora.

L'horreur.

 _ **A une autre époque, lieu inconnu:**_

Un être humain errait, perdu, démoralisé, épuisé. Ces vêtements n'en étais plus, c'était à présent des loques, déchirés de partout, couverts de sang et de crasse.

L'homme qui les portaient n'était pas dans un meilleur état: le teint plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé, il était couvert de sang, de saleté et trainait des pieds. On sentait que l'espoir était partit en vacances: il arborait de grandes cernes égalées uniquement par sa maigreur.

Qu'avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans un tel état?

Il servait l'homme le plus craint sur cette planète, tellement terrifiant que son nom ne devait pas être prononcé. Après tout, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arrivé?

D'ailleurs, pouvait-on parlé d'homme quand on parlait de ce sorcier noir?

Beaucoup se posaient des questions. En effet, le mage ressemblait plus à un serpent venimeux croisé à un humain et un détraqueur qu'autre chose. Sa soif de sang était sans égal et sa haine était encore plus grande.

Pourquoi servir ce monstre?

Seul ces serviteurs pourraient répondre.

Mais une chose est sûre: si au départ c'était une raison idéologique, à présent c'était plutôt de la crainte.

C'est le seul moyen d'expliqué la peur dans les yeux de Lucius Malfoy.

Voilà deux semaines qu'il était en mission pour ce monstre recherchait un simple livre et trois enfants, trois gosses n'ayant même pas fini leurs scolarité!

Il avait été incapable de trouvé juste une piste, même fausse.

Non.

Rien.

Ils étaient volatilisés, ils avaient disparus de la surface de Terre.

Si il était incapable de trouvé la trace de trois gamins, comment retrouvé un livre?

Aucun moyen, surtout que les dit gamins possédaient Le Livre!

Lucius frissonna, il avait froids. Que lui arrivait-il?

Lorsque l'eau commença à gelé, les animaux à partir, lorsqu'il vit le sang, les mort et les viols, lorsqu'il entendit les cris d'agonie, de souffrance, il sourit.

Sa délivrance, enfin!

Des détraqueurs.

Il n'aurait pas à mourir à genoux, ni même se suicider.

Son honneur serait sauf.

" Venez mes tout beaux, venez voir papa... Je ne vous repousserait pas. Voilà, comme ça..."

Les détraqueurs s'approchèrent, obéissant aux souhait de l'homme qui sentit ses dernières forces le quitté: il s'effondra.

Je serais l'un des rares hommes à avoir vu sous la cape d'un détraqueur avec plaisir, se dit-il avant que le noir prenne le dessus.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8.

Potions et faits intrigants

ou

Comment être une catastrophe ambulante

Rémus Lupin était intrigué.

Les nouveaux étaient attirants. Enfin non, charismatique? Bref vous m'avez compris.

Même le petit brin, nouvellement griffondor l'était.

En fait, c'était même celui qui suscitait le plus de questions.

Il avait l'air tellement... Banal, fragile.

Il y avait que ses yeux émeraudes pour contredire tout se qu'on pourrait supposé.

On pourrait croire à un petit cracmol, ayant honte de lui.

Mais de ses yeux s'échappait une magie pure.

On aurait pu aussi pensé qu'il avait été choyer par ses parents, d'où sa timidité. Il était peut être surprotégé. Ce qui expliquait son air perdu.  
Mais lorsqu'on voyait ses yeux on y voyait une douleur caché, une solitude refoulée et de la tristesse, énormément de tristesse.

Sans compter la sagesse. Oui, ses yeux étaient plein de sagesse.

Alors on pouvait deviner pourquoi ce garçon était à griffondor.

Car, quand on observait superficiellement ses pupilles, ses yeux étaient ceux d'un enfant innocent et joyeux.

" Ce gosse parait avoir vécu la guerre mais essaie de l'oublier, de cacher se fait aux yeux de tous. Je ne sais pas se que le choixpeau a vu, Rémus mais si je devait trouver une explication, celle ci est la plus probable. Si il a été à griffondor c'est qu'il a surement besoin de chaleur humaine et de confiance en lui-même tout d'abord et ensuite autre qu'à ses amis qui ont vécus la même chose, ou presque.

\- Mais, tu l'as vu Lily, avait demandé le loup en désignant le petit garçon qui dormais près du feu. Il, il...

\- Ses yeux Remus, ses yeux. Ils racontent tout.

\- Il a l'air si fragile Lily!

\- Il est fort, n'as tu pas entendu le choixpeau? Il lui a prêter allégeance. Ce n'est pas a prendre à la légère. De plus, peu de personnes savent caché ainsi une si profonde tristesse. Regarde ses yeux pour la dixième fois Rémus! Je te croyait intelligent et observateur!

\- Je regarderait, promis.

\- Bien. Je suis crevée. Allons dormir, je pressent que demain va être une journée épuisante. Et ramène le dans son lit il va attraper un torticolis, se serait dommage qu'il aille à l'infirmerie dès le premier jour."

C'est ainsi que le loup c'était retrouver à observer les yeux du garçon. En fait, il s'était mis à observer le petit du matin au soir, fasciné par ses moindres fait et gestes.

Le premier fait surprenant, était qu'il n'utilisait pas sa baguette lorsqu'il se croyait seul. Or, la magie sans baguette n'était pas donné à tout le monde! Loin de là!

La majorité des gens savaient faire un ou deux sors pratique rien de très compliqué, du niveau première année. Lui, il faisait sans problèmes des sors de sixième année!

Le second fait, ses amis. Ils étaient clairement surprotecteurs. La fille lui avait fait un check-up complet dès le lendemain matin, le prenant dans ses bras par la même occasion. Ça aurait pu être normal mais, non, il fallait que les nouveaux sortent du lot! Les sors que la fille utilisait était du niveaux dernière année de médicomagie! Sans compter que leurs premier réflexe fut de vérifié que c'était bien leurs amis devant eux!

"- Ma peur, avait dit le garçon assez costaud, Ron si sa mémoire était exacte.  
\- Araignées."

Un autre point étrange parmi tant d'autre, les maraudeurs le découvrir en défense contre les forces du mal.

Il était doué. Et se n'était pas peu dire. Ses amis s'étaient déjà montrer impressionnants chacun à leurs manière. D'une part la connaissance des sors puis, selon les cas, la ruse, la rapidité, la puissance.

Le "petit" lui, alliait tout avec une connaissance bien supérieure et un instinct de survie très développé.

Il avait failli battre le professeur de défense, un ancien auror en chef, lorsque celui-ci avait voulu savoir son niveau. Mais un stupéfix qui ayant raté sa cible fut la cause de sa défaite.

Rémus ne savait pas s'il devait être effrayés ou admiratif.

Un peu des deux sûrement.

" Ce n'est pas par ce que vous êtes l'un des meilleurs de cette classe que vous pouvez vous permettre de rêvé dans mon cours M. Lupin. Ça fera 10 points en moins pour Griffondor et une retenue. Bien-sûr votre directrice de maison en sera informée.

\- Pardon monsieur Kiriv.

\- Bien. La prochaine fois je vous ferait boire la potion de miss Turner elle m'a l'air... Ratée il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour définir cette catastrophe à part peut être dire qu'un jeune troll ferait mieux! Miss votre potion devait être verte pomme et non jaune canari!"

M. Kiriv était un professeur de potion... Charmant. Il râlait tout le temps et distribuait autant de retenues que les elfes de tarte à la mélasse. Le teint pâle, les cheveux plus sel et poivre que poivre et sel, il devait bien avoir la soixantaine et en faisait quatre-vingt. En effet, il arborait de multiples rides et cicatrices qui le vieillissait. Toujours vêtu de longues robes noires sans aucunes fantaisies, directeur de serpentard, il pouvait faire pensé à première vu à un mangemort.

Or, il n'en était rien. Et, ce Rémus en était sûr. Son flair le lui disait. Et un loup à toujours raison lorsqu'il se fit à son flair.

Le professeur sentait les potions et les herbes. Il suintait la solitude et l'amertume mais était tout sauf mangemort. Aucune trace de magie noir ou de torture quelconque à l'horizon.

Mais la plus grande preuve restait son impartialité. Il devait être dans l'histoire de Poudlard l'unique directeur de Serpentard impartial, traitant les verts comme les rouges. Et les rouges hommes les jaunes et les bleus. Même Horace Slughorn, l'ancien professeur de potion, un peu excentrique, n'avait pas su être aussi juste.

Si bien que, même les griffondors avaient appris à le respecté. Surtout qu'il était bon professeur, pédagogue quoi que peu patient et extrêmement exigeant comme il le disait si bien " L'Art des potions est le plus précis et puissant des arts. La moindre fausse note pourrait causé des dégâts inimaginables et, croyez moi quand il s'agit de torture certains sont très imaginatifs. Ainsi vous devez être rigoureux et attentifs."

Plongé dans ses pensées, le loup n'avait pas vu l'air paniqué de James qui regardait Harry avec horreur.

Avais-je oublier de préciser que James surveillait le nouveau pratiquement plus que Remus lui-même? Et était plus protecteur qu'il ne l'a jamais été?

Bref, la potion du jeune homme était sur le point d'exploser.

Lorsque Remus s'en rendit compte, il était déjà trop tard.

La potion explosa.

" BOUM!"

Une seule personne fût touché.

La même personne qui avait eu le réflexe de produire un bouclier à temps et qui avait préparé cette.. Bombe.

Harry Hide.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs à terre, recroquevillé, ses bras protégeant sa tête. Ses vêtements étaient troués aux endroits où la potion avait giclé si bien qu'il était torse nu.

C'est avec effroi que Rémus vit sa maigreur ainsi que des cicatrices plus ou moins récentes.

Toute la classe frissonna, serpentards compris.

C'est alors qu'Harry se redressa, un grand regard honteux, la tête basse, plus rouge que le blason sur sa robe.

" Désolé, j'ai toujours été et maladroit en potion. Je... je vais nettoyer"

Le garçon se leva difficilement, retenant une grimace de douleur: son bras avait un angle suspect et des brûlures couvraient son torse.

" Il n'en est pas question vous allez allé de ce pas à l'infirmerie. Je suis certes mécontent mais un de mes élèves tout griffondor qu'il soit ne mérite de souffrir. Regardez vous tenez à peine debout!

\- Mais...

\- Pas de discutions Hide! Voulez vous que je sois renvoyé pour maltraitance envers mes élèves? Je ne parle même pas du savon de l'infirmière!

\- Bien monsieur.

\- De plus vous ne serez pas puni, les sepentards grognèrent à cette nouvelle. Silence! Je pense que la souffrance des blessures du à votre maladresse est une punition plus que suffisante. De plus, vous vous êtes excusé et avez protégé vos camarades. Vous mériteriez presque des points en plus. Cependant, je ne vous en donnerait pas prenez ça comme une punition. Me suis-je fait comprendre?

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Bien, Lupin et Hide emmenez le à l'infirmerie. Les autres, rangez vous affaire le cour est terminé."

 _ **01h00 plus tard infirmerie de Poudlard-**_

" Bien! M. Hide une bonne nuit de sommeil, et vous serez comme neuf! Prenez vous bien les potions nutritives que je vous ai prescrits? Vous êtes toujours fortement carencé et votre poids à presque diminué depuis la dernière fois! Alors que vos carences devraient à présent être très faible et vous devriez avoir pris 5 kg!

\- Je les prends madame.

\- Vraiment? Dans ce cas nausées? Diarrhée peut-être ? Votre organisme les rejette peut-être...

\- Rien de tout ça. Je peux rentré au dortoir maintenant? Rémus et Draco sont là pour veiller sur moi!

\- Mmmm, marmonna l'infirmière ignorant la demande du Griffondors, avez vous déjà été sous potions nutritives pendant plus d'une semaine M. Potter?

\- Oui, soupira le griffondors en faisant signe a ses amis de s'en allé a ce rythme là il dormirait ici...

\- Oui? Vraiment ? A quel âge? Combien de temps?

\- Eh bien à 11 ans pendant trois semaines puis à mes 15 ans j'étais sous perfusion pendant une semaine. En fait, pour résumé à chaque fois que j'étais à l'infirmerie ...

\- Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi mais combien de fois avez vous été à l'infirmerie?

\- Au moins une vingtaine de fois en 4 ans...

\- Nom de Merlin je vais avoir du boulot avec vous! Bien pas étonnant que les potions n'aient aucun effet! Je vais devoir vous gaver Monsieur! Et vu se que vous picorer ça ne va pas être de la tarte à la mélasse! Tenez, votre repas et vous avez intérêt a tout manger sinon vous passerez tous vos repas ici jusqu'à que j'estime que vous soyez guéris! Messieurs Lupin et Hide je compte sur vous! J'ai une réunion, leurs jeta l'infirmière en partant leurs laissant un plateau remplie à raz le bort par les elfes de maisons.

\- Allez Harry il va falloir tout manger et dodo, se moqua Draco en prenant une voix avec laquelle on parle aux enfants .

\- Tait toi Draco il y en a beaucoup trop! Je te signale que j'ai l'habitude de manger ça en 3 jours!

\- Harry, Draco et l'infirmière ont raison tu es tout maigre.

\- Ahhh mais Rémus tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

\- Ecoute, si on ne le fait pas on aura à peu près toute l'école sur le dos sauf peut-être les serpentards et je tiens à ma vie et Draco aussi je suppose! Alors mange!

-... J'en suis incapable! Je mange se que je peux et on verra d'accord, fit Harry avec des yeux suppliants qui firent fondre Rémus et Draco même s'il essayait désespérément de le cacher.

\- D'accord mais mange au moins la moitié, Harry soupira:

-Je vais essayé."

Vingt minute plus tard Harry poussa sont assiette encore pleine:

\- Je n'appelle pas cela la moitié le Griffi ce n'est pas par ce que Mme Pomfresh est partie et Lupin dors à moitié que je vais être clément Harry.

\- Pourquoi? Je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas? Pourquoi es tu resté?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je te détestait Harry on a fait une trève ce n'est pas pour rien. Et mes raisons? Je les garde pour moi. Je ne vais pas non plus te confié mes secrets, s'exclama Draco avec un clin d'oeil suspect. Après tout..."

Harry s'était endormi, paisible. Draco sourit, enlevant le plateau des draps et couvrant l'adolescent d'une couverture.

" Bonne nuit 'Ry mange mieux demain hein?"

Il partit, faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Rémus, ouvrant les yeux sourit:

"Lily je crois que tu n'as jamais eu autant raison que maintenant, en tout cas pour ces deux là... Pour le reste on verra se que le destin nous révèlera."

A suivre...


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9**_

 _ **Protéger à tout prix**_

 _ **ou**_

 _ **Comment l'auteure invente des créature avec des noms nuls**_

James Potter avait toujours eu un bon instinct.

Dès tout petit, son instinct l'avait guidé et ne l'avait jamais trompé.

Il sentait quand une catastrophe allait se produire. Ou encore, quand il allait se mettre dans une superbe bouse de dragon.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'y plongé avec enthousiasme le moment venu.

Ça ne serait pas drôle sinon après tout!

Mais, il s'en sortait toujours et devinez grâce à quoi?

Son instinct, voilà se n'est pas très compliqué!

Bref, James Potter avait une confiance aveugle envers son instinct. Après tout, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne!  
Or, en ce moment son instinct lui dictait de drôle de choses.

La moins étrange était de faire confiance aux nouveaux.

La plus étrange était de vouloir parlé à Harry comme à un enfant, le protégé et le serré dans ses bras. Jusque là c'était normal, tout le monde en avait envie. Mais, le hic était qu'il désirait lui parlé seul à seul alors qu'ils était que tout les deux, en privé. Comme s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre.

James avait essayé les sors de détection mais personne ne les espionnaient ou alors, il était très doué.

C'était une sensation étrange et très désagréable.

James eu la réponse deux semaines plus tard. Un dimanche matin brumeux.

Une attaque avait eu lieu la vieille sur le chemin de traverse. On y a dénombré 15 morts et 30 blessés dont 50% d'enfants qui assistaient à un spectacle donné en l'honneur du ministère selon la Gazette du sorcier.

Cela devenait de plus en plus fréquent, les autorités faisaient pourtant de leurs mieux contre le nouveau mage noir apparut depuis peu:  
Volderon?  
Voldemorde?  
Vordemort?

Ou Voldecon, ça lui allait bien après tout.

Ah oui, Voldemort! Celui dont le nom ne doit pas être prononcé pour une raison obscure qui devait sûrement être la peur. C'était idiot mais bon...

Donc, en ce dimanche matin plutôt sombre Harry Hide était introuvable. Et, pour une raison mystérieuse il avait quitté le dortoir en plein milieu de la nuit juste après l'attaque.

Personne ne l'avait vu depuis et ses amis semblaient s'inquiéter énormément, pâles comme à leur arrivée le sang en moins.

Ce fut aux alentours de minuit, alors que James maraudait tranquillement, qu'Harry fût retrouver dans une salle désaffecté des cachots qui ressemblait plus à un placard qu'une pièce.

Il avait les yeux rouges, bouffis montrant qu'il avait pleuré. Il était recroquevillé et tenait contre son coeur se qui semblait être une petite fille.

" Harry?"

La petite fille se redressa immédiatement, sur ces gardes.

" Marie, c'est bon il est gentil, je le jure, l'apaisa le brun. C'est James, tu sais je t'en ai parlé."

La gamine acquiesça et sembla se détendre.

Elle ressemblait énormément à Harry: les mêmes yeux et cheveux. Seule la forme de son visage était différente. Elle devait avoir six ans était très fine. Elle paraissait aussi fragile que son frère avec sa petite robe blanche à bretelle et ses grands yeux innocents.

Adorable. On aurait dit un ange, pas une humaine.

" Qui es tu? Ou plutôt, qu'est ce que tu es.  
\- Je suis Marie. Je suis se qu'on appelle une fleur de coeur.

\- Une quoi?

\- Une fleur de coeur, répéta-t-elle.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est?

\- Un être né de la souffrance d'un autre et de l'amour de quelqu'un pour ce même être. Je me dois de le réconforter dans les moments difficiles, lui donner courage, chaleur humaine et le protéger dans les combats. Or, je peux apparaître que lorsque cette personne possède une coeur pur. Cela répond à ta question?

\- Euu oui, la gamine parlait comme une adulte, c'était déroutant. Donc, si je comprends bien tu es la fleur de coeur de Harry et, à en croire ses yeux tu es apparue pour le réconforté.

\- Oui. Mais je peux apparaître qu'une fois par mois, pendant un temps donné. Sinon, je disparaîtrais de la vie d'Harry. Nos règles son strictes, s'expliqua-t-elle .Promets moi prends soins de lui, quand je ne serait pas là. Je compte sur toi, tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de confiance. Je dois de partir. Au revoir, James."

Elle parlait vite, enchainant les mots sans vraiment de logique.

Elle devait être pressée. Du ménage à faire peut-être

N'attendant pas sa réponse, la petite fille s'approcha de Harry, lui déposa un baiser sur le front, lui murmura quelque chose et disparue.

Un long silence s'en suivit. James espérant qu'Harry brise le silence.

En vain.

"Harry si tu ne veux pas en parler, allons au moins nous couché. Il est tard, il fait froid demain nous avons cours. Tu ne voudrais pas retourné à l'infirmerie quant même? En plus, tout le monde s'est énormément inquiété aujourd'hui, te voir les rassureraient énormément."

Harry pris la main que James lui tendait. Et s'effondra.

De gros sanglots s'échappèrent du corps à terre. James le pris dans ses bras.

"Je compte sur toi."

Ce fut à ce moment que James se promis de protégé le garçon.

Peu importe le prix à payer.

"Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi es tu désolé bonhomme?

\- Je.. je vous ai inquiété, James rigola doucement.

\- Tu es pardonné, dit moi plutôt pourquoi tu pleures.

\- Il tue tout le monde, Il va recommencé. Pour l'instant c'est une dizaine de personnes inconnues. Mais... Il va s'en prendre à ceux que je fréquente puis, Il va tué tout le monde. La Terre sera que sang et poussière. C'est de ma faute... pardon. C'est trop tôt. C'est parce qu'Il a sentit que je suis vivant, que je détient Le Livre, la menace de ma baguette. Je suis désolé, pardon.

\- Si tu parles de l'attaque d'hier, rien n'est de ta faute c'est celle du taré qui ne comprends rien à la vie. Rien n'est de ta faute, je te le promet. Tu as 16 ans mais tout le monde te considère comme un petit garçon. Profites-en. Ce mage noir à tué ton enfance, pas besoin d'être un génie pour le deviné. Même Peter, Crabe et son ami dont je ne sait plus le nom Goile ou un truc comme ça l'ont devinés! Tu as la chance d'être ici alors vit , bonhomme. Hogwarts sera ta famille, ta maison. Je le jure. Rien n'est de ta faute. Dors. Rien est de ta faute.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sait? Qui te dit que j'y suis pour rien?

\- Mon instinct me trompe jamais et encore moins le flaire de Mumus! Même Lily le dit, c'est te dire! Euuuu ne dit pas à Rémus que je l'ai appelé comme ça...

\- Promis, sourit Harry.

\- Aller dors bonhomme.

-B'nne nuit.

\- Fait de beaux rêves, trop tard le garçon dormait à point fermé."

James le souleva. Il était trop loin pour aller jusqu'aux dortoirs. Harry étaient un poids plume certes mais, le maraudeur était fatigué.

Où aller alors?

James sourit.

Il savait.

Bon, il allait devoir dormir avec Harry mais cela ne gênait pas. Peut-être que le garçon serait justement rassuré par sa présence...

Et en effet, cette nuit là, dans les bras de son futur père, Harry dormis d'un sommeil calme et doux.

Enfin.

 _ **Note de l'auteure:**_

Désolé pour ce chapitre plutôt court. J'ai supprimé le chapitre original sans le faire exprès .^^

Au départ ce chapitre était prévue une semaine plus tôt... Et oui c'est les vacances! Et comme je pars demain j'ai pas le choix: je dois publié!

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus en tout cas moi, je le suis ce chapitre est baclé je trouve. Ce qui est à moitié vrais cela dit...

Désolé pour les fautes.

Et surtout: merci pour tout.

Biz


	11. Chapter 10

**ATTENTION! Sans faire exprès j'ai supprimé un chapitre le 7 je crois en voulant le corrigé! Or comme je vous l'ai dit lors du dernier chapitre j'ai effacé ma fic de mon ordi sans le faire exprès. Ainsi je me retrouve sans aucun moyen de retrouvé le chapitre perdu. Si quelqu'un a téléchargé ma fic je lui serait reconnaissante à vie s'il pouvait me l'envoyé par mp ou review . Sinon je serais dans l'obligation de le réécrire se qui est embêtant surtout que certains trucs peuvent changés du coup...**

Chapitre 10

Peter

ou

Babi?

Lorsque qu'Harry se réveilla, il se sentit étrangement bien.

Il était au chaud, en sécurité. Aucune douleur quelconque ou mauvaises pensées.

Le rêve.

En plus, il se sentait entouré de bras protecteurs. Comme s'il dormait dans le lit d'un parent, après avoir fait un cauchemar. C'était une première et il devait avoué que c'était plutôt agréable.

Si seulement c'était vraiment le cas... Mais tout le monde est mort hein?

Il soupira.

 _Comment gâcher un bon moment_ par Harry Potter.

S'il écrivait ce livre ça marcherais du tonnerre! Il faudrait y réfléchir! C'était toujours plus amusant que la demande de biographie par tout les éditeurs sorciers ou presque...

Pendant qu'il y était il pourrait aussi écrire un livre sur comment s'attirer des ennuis...

Attendez!

Au chaud? Dans les bras d'un parent? Un cauchemar?

Harry rougit fortement.

Zut!

Vite, il fallait qu'il parte sinon, il n'imaginais pas le honte qu'il aurait au réveil de son futur père!

Bien deux questions s'imposent à présent:où était-il? Comment partir sans réveillé James?

Harry observa la pièce: elle était belle, pas de doute. Richement décorée sans que se soit chargée. Chaleureuse sans être étouffante ou mielleuse comme la grande salle un 14 février. Une grande cheminée, un bureau ainsi qu'un grand lit à baldaquin et une armoire meublaient la pièce. Des tableaux d'Hogwarts à toute saison ainsi qu'un vieux monsieur et se qu'il semblait être ses quatre enfants ornaient les murs qui étaient d'un rouge chaleureux.

Aucune porte en vue. Bizarre. Surement un passage secret.

Ce fut ce jour là qu'Harry maudit pour la première fois Hogwarts et ses passages secrets un peu partout.

Bien tant pis chaque chose en son temps.

Déjà il fallait sortir du lit sans réveiller son père.

...

Oui, déjà et vu comment son père l'étreignait ça tenait du miracle! Mais il n'était pas Harry Potter pour rien après tout.

Il réussit après une bonne dizaine de minutes d'efforts et une trentaine de frayeurs.

Enfin presque...

Une main le retint:

" Où comptes tu allé Harry?

\- Eu au dortoir?

\- Non, tu restes là. Je crois sincèrement que tu as besoins de dormir. Or tu ne dormiras jamais là bas. Je ne suis pas idiot, je vois bien que tu ne t'y sens pas en sécurité, que tu n'arrives pas à y dormir! La question est pourquoi? Tu ne nous apprécie pas, on sentais que James était blessé à cette simple pensée.

\- Ce.. c'est pas ça! Je vous apprécie beaucoup Rémus est très gentil, Sirius et toi aussi!

\- Et Peter? Que pense tu de Peter?

\- Je.. Peter, il détourna la tête, embarrassé des larmes: un mélange de tristesse et de haine coulèrent.

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en Peter n'est ce pas? C'est pour ça que tu ne dors pas?

\- Oui, avoua Harry, vaincu. Tant pis il était fatigué de tout ça.

\- Pourquoi? Me dit pas que tu as peur de lui!

\- En quelque sorte...

\- Harry, bonhomme Peter ne ferais pas de mal a une mouche! Sauf en chocolat bien-sur! Il ne te va pas à la cheville niveau magie! Alors pourquoi?

\- Je... Tu ne le répèteras pas hein?

\- Sauf si j'estime que ta vie est en danger oui, sur ma magie, ces mots parurent apaisés Harry.

\- Tu sais que mes parents ont étés tués par un mage noir hein?

\- Oui le barbu nous l'a dit en début d'année.

\- Ils sont mort car un ami les a trahis alors qu'il était leurs gardien du secret. Ils avaient choisit cet ami sous conseil de mon parrain car selon eux, c'était le moins susceptible d'être soupçonné d'être le gardien. En effet, c'était le plus trouillard et le plus faible de leurs bande. Le mage n'y penserait jamais. Justement cet...

\- Ordure, tu peux le dire Harry il a pourris ton enfance.

\- Ordure a eu peur et a rejoint le mage noir qui était à son apogée à ce moment là.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Peter.

\- Il... il lui ressemble énormément physiquement mais aussi dans ses actions. Désolé, c'est idiot mais j'y arrive pas, James le pris dans ses bras. C'était confortable.

-Je comprends mais Peter n'est pas cet homme n'oublie pas ça. Aller rendors toi, tu sais tes amis veulent te présenter quelqu'un c'est Hermione qui me l'a dit. Elle avait l'air enthousiaste! Ron avait l'air désespéré je me demande pourquoi... Bref! Tu as besoins d'être en forme!"

Sur ce il obligea Harry a s'allonger et remonta les couvertures sous les protestations du jeune homme.

" Aller sinon je t'apporte à l'infirmerie pour fatigue inquiétante!

\- Ok, ok mais avant dit moi où on est!

\- C'est un secret bonhomme, je le dirais qu'à mon enfant ou à celui ou celle que je considère comme tel malgré la différence d'âge! Je ne l'ai même pas dit a Patmol!

\- Oh...

\- Aller plus d'excuse on dors! Bon.. le garçon dormais déjà, il sourit. On est dans la chambre secrète que les fondateur on crées pour Merlin, bonhomme. Dors bien."

Le vieil homme du tableau sourit, oui c'était une bonne chose qu'il ait mis ce petit dans le confidence. Cela pourrait, après tout être vital pour le monde sorcier...

 ** _Lieu incartable, 00h01:_**

"Babi! Babi! Le monsieur se réveille! Dois je prévenir Monsieur Sev', demanda un petit garçon à la peau pâle

\- Non Tim, laisse donc cet entêté se reposé. Apporte moi plutôt ma malle, répondit une vieille dame, ridée par le temps.

\- Babi, le monsieur va allé bien? Il est plus pâle que Pay!

\- Le monsieur va allé bien Tim, soupira la grand mère. Tu ne me fait pas confiance? Aller la malle sil te plais sinon le monsieur ne va pas allé bien sans ses remèdes!

\- Oui Babi, sourit l'enfant: il adorait sa Babi elle était drôle. Plus que Monsieur Sev, il était froid et parlais que pour se plaindre! Il espérait que le second monsieur serait gentil..."

Un gémissement se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Vite, la malle sinon il serait privé de sortie avec Bay!

Sa Babi s'empressa de soigné le monsieur.

Décidément sa Babi était gentille. Voilà deux monsieurs qu'elle soignait! Déjà qu'elle s'occupait de lui comme son propre petit fils avec Bay. Pauvre Bay la maison était trop petite pour lui...

Tim était triste que son renard roux* ne soit pas avec lui... après tout c'était son frère! Tout ça à cause d'une petite blague...

Mais Bay était dehors et avec lui ils aidaient Baby a chassé pour manger. Papa seraient fière d'eux, il en était sur surtout qu'ils avaient fait des progrès! Alors il reverrait Bay bientôt à la chasse!

" Voilà, il se repose! Tim, il serait tant que tu te reposes demain c'est la chasse: avec une bouche en plus on ne tiendra pas longtemps!

\- Vrais! Je peux à nouveau voir Bay?

\- Oui, la punition est levée a partir de demain Tim, acquiesça Babi amusée.

\- Super! Tu es la meilleure Babi, cria le garçon sauta sur sa grand mère.

\- Oui, oui aller oust. N'oublie pas de te brossé les dents renardeau!

\- Promis Babi, sinon le Roi ne viendra pas nous sauvé hein?

\- C'est ça.

\- Alors, mes dents vont être très propres Babi!"

 _ **Notes de l'auteure:**_

*Le renard roux est réélement présent en Ecosse.

Merci! Désolé du retard: entre le w.e et les vacances...

 **J'ai corrigé quelques chapitres, même moi qui ne vois pas les fautes, j'ai été horrifié. Je suis sincèrement désolé! C'est une horreur pour les yeux même les insensibles les 3/4 du temps comme moi! Encore pardon pour vos yeux.  
**

 **ChocolatePotter** : Merci pour ta review et désolé si j'ai tardé à répondre. Je ne t'ai pas oublié loin de là! Je te remercie de tes compliments qui font chauds au coeur. biz! A la prochaine j'espère!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

La vérité, l'oublie

ou

Comment l'auteure devient de plus en plus sentimentale.

Ronald Waesley ou Hide peu importe avait un horrible mal de tête.

Merlin mais qu'elle idée avait eu Hermione?

Elle voulait qu'il meurt dans d'atroces souffrance!

Ou être interné à l'infirmerie.

Ou pire apprécié les cours de divination.

Il réprima un frisson: Morgane! Faites qu'on n'en arrive pas là!

Maudite soit Mione! Son meilleur amis était maintenant en pleine conversation avec la mère de Luna et Chris. Le pire? Il semblait aussi passionné que si on lui parlais quidditch.

Pourtant ces trois là parlaient de... De quoi en fait? Aucune idée un truc qui s'appelait..gkeztfek ou oozgfeui? Bref ce mot était imprononçable et incompréhensible même Hermione ne savait pas ce que c'était!

Déjà qu'il voyait de moins en moins Harry et à présent, lorsqu'il le voyait il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il racontait!

Il soupira. Que faire?

Sa soeur de coeur dormait sur son épaule, un léger sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Elle avait l'air de dire:

" Je t'ai eu Ronald! Je suis présente lors de La Discussion et je ne lis pas! Le tout sans le mal de crâne! Hehe vive Serdaigle!"

Le roux soupira. Cette fille était trop intelligente pour son propre bien, elle avait prévue ça à l'avance en passant une nuit blanche. C'est sur elle l'avait fait exprès!

Elle fréquentait décidément trop Draco... Elle prenait de son côté Serpentard.

Ron ferma les yeux. Il était bien là finalement. Les rires de son meilleur ami, la tête de Mione sur l'épaule sans Voldemort derrière le dos.

Une légère chaleur l'envahi, c'était pas la cheminée. Il resterait ici. C'était paisible.

Peut-être pourrait-il dormir comme Hermione?

L'idée était tentante mais il n'avait pas sommeil. Les quelques heures de repos qu'il avait eu cette nuit lui avait suffi. Un réflexe de guerre surement. Il avait moins besoin de dormir. Pourtant il était encore un gros dormeur par rapport à 'ry et 'Mione!

" Ronald Hide?"

Ron sursauta dégainant sa baguette. Le tout sans réveillé la brune dont la tête avait glissée le long de son torse pour reposé à présent sur ses genoux.

Il se décontracta à la vu de trois des maraudeurs.

" Du calme, dit le chien, nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis! Il faut te détendre tu es à la bibli d'Hogwarts, aucune chance qu'un mangemort te saute dessus avec une documentaliste comme la notre! Au moindre bruit ils seraient déjà ko!

\- Désolé, c'est un réflexe, rougit Ron

\- C'est pas grave, répondit l'Espoir. On voulait juste faire la connaissance du frère de coeur de notre petit protégé! Et gagné sa confiance.

\- Est-ce de Harry dont tu parles James?

\- Qui d'autre?

\- 'Mione, répondit immédiatement Ron en caressant tendrement la tête de la jeune fille.

\- Ahah je l'aurait dit au féminin non? En plus je ne fréquente pas vraiment Hermione. Rémus et Sirius aussi!

\- Oui, c'est vrais.

\- Donc Ronald Hide nous venons te demandé non pas la main d'Harry mais ta confiance pour sa protection ainsi que ton amitié.

\- Vous les avez déjà toutes les deux, sourit Ron. Vous avez déjà commencé à protégé mon meilleur ami, surtout toi, James. Quant à mon amitié Harry dit tout le temps que les amis de mes amis sont des amis surtout lorsqu'ils ont l'air dignes de confiance! Pourtant, Merlin sait qu'il ne fait pas confiance facilement!

\- Je savait qu'Harry avait une sagesse cachée malgré son air de petit garçon!

\- Oui, c'est un petit garçon. C'est pour ça que nous dzevons le protégé. Ron Harry a-t-il des phobies?

\- Quelques unes mais rien qui puisse arrivé à Hogwarts tant que personne de malveillant attaque! Attendez, Ron se frappa le visage avec le dos de sa main, mais si bien sur! Il y a quelque chose que vous ne faîtes pas que je vous demande de faire. Prenez ça autant à coeur que sa protection. En fait il s'agit de sa protection!

\- Ce que tu voudras dans le limite de nos moyens, coupa le loup avant que James accepte d'office. Comme disait Maugrey: vigilance constante! On ne sais pas ce que l'on va vous demandé alors ne promettez pas sans réfléchir bande de Griffondors sans cervelle!

\- Ne laissez jamais Harry seul avec Peter Petigrow ou enfermé dans une salle étroite sans personne de confiance. Surtout s'il y a un miroir. Et pitié, ne lui offrez pas de miroir à double sens. Je sais que ça peut paraitre étrange mais faîtes le pour Harry.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ron soupira, fatigué.

\- Il est fragile. Harry tiens debout grâce à un équilibre extrêmement instable. Un équilibre qui se brisera au moindre hic. Il fait l'homme fort, comme si rien ne l'avait affecté mais son âme et son coeur sont brisés par tout ce qu'il à enduré. Si il se retrouve seul, enfermé dans une petite salle, seul avec Peter ou devant un miroir alors qu'il n'y a pas âme qui vive aux alentours l'équilibre se brisera. Ca pourrait être catastrophique et pas seulement pour lui ou ses amis croyez moi!"

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Les paires d'yeux se regardaient sans avoir le temps de se voir passant de Harry à Ron et de Ron à leurs compagnons maraudeurs.

"Ron, fit Rémus, on accepte sans hésité surtout que c'est plutôt simple à mettre en oeuvre. Mais pourquoi un miroir? Et Peter? Il est notre ami, il protègera Harry!

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi n'est-il pas venu avec vous? Dit moi Rémus, l'as tu vu parlé à Harry?

\- Je...

\- Il n'est pas venu car il n'en n'a pas envie, le destin d'Harry lui importe peu. Il ne lui a jamais adressé la parole, surement pense t-il qu'Harry lui pique sa place de protégé des maraudeurs. Je suis Poufsouffle, tête en l'air, impulsif mais pas idiot surtout quand mes amis sont impliqués, il avait des yeux perçant qui firent frissonnés Rémus.

-Peter n'est pas comme ça, se défendit Sirius. Comment ose tu? A te croire c'est un mangemort ou un lâche! Il est à Griffondor, les griffondors sont courageux et ne sombrent pas dans les ténèbres!

\- Et les serpentards sont mangemorts de leurs pleins gré et en sont contents, fiers même! Draco compris ainsi que . Les serdaigles ont aucune vie après les cours et les poufsouffles sont tous des peureux sans aucune qualités mise à part leurs fidélité étouffante! Ce sont que des préjugés.

Le choixpeau ne prends pas seulement en compte le caractère de la personne Sirius, il prends en compte sont épanouissement et l'impact que cela pourrait avoir. Mais n'oublie pas que même les fondateurs ont étés humains. Et les humains se trompent. Or, le choixpeau pense comme un Homme, n'oublie pas ça! Le cas de Peter fait surement partit de ses erreurs! Certains choix sont difficiles et ont va toujours choisir la solution où l'ont souffrira le moins même si ce n'est pas l'idéal. Choisissez entre une angine et un rhume, vous prendrez le rhume pour moins souffrir mais vous aurez comme même mal. C'est pareil à une autre échelle, Sirius.

\- Je.. C'est impossible...

\- Voyons Sirius, s'énerva Ron plus rouge que ses cheveux. Il tremble comme une feuille toute la journée et n'a aucune volonté propre! Me dit pas que c'est un Griffon! J'ai connu un ancien griffondor qui à été transféré dans notre école, il était un peu comme Peter, tremblant à la moindre chose. Mais il avait le coeur pur et prenait son courage à deux mains quand la situation l'exigeait, contrairement à Peter! Il a tenu tête à notre mage noir malgré sa maladresse et en est mort, c'était au final le plus griffondor d'entre nous! Il nous a sauvé avec son geste. Peter en ferait de même Rémus? Sachant que ce pauvre garçon a été torturé juste avant?

\- ...

\- Non, votre silence dit tout maraudeurs. Je pense que vous avez besoin de méditer hein?

\- Oui, dit James dont le cerveau revoyait Harry effondré lui parlant de Peter.

\- Attends, fit Sirius. Et le miroir?

\- Parfois il est difficile de se regardé lorsqu'on à honte de quelque chose, Sirius. Nous regarder nous détruit.

\- Mais on ne se voit pas dans un miroir à double sens!

\- On voit la personne de l'autre côté, c'est pire.

\- Pire?

\- Oui, quand la dite personne est morte, que c'est la seule chose qu'elle vous à laisser, que sa vie aurait pu être sauve grâce au même objet.

\- C'était une personne chère à Harry?

\- A ton avis, Siri on n'offre pas un miroir à double sens à n'importe qui, s'exclama James en levant les yeux au ciel."

Ron leurs offrit un sourire triste.

" C'était sa seule famille tout juste retrouvée: son parrain. C'était sa seule chance de vivre une enfance heureuse."

Qu'avait-on à répondre à ce genre de phrase?

Rien. On se contentait de baisser la tête, un mélange de tristesse et de pitié envahissant l'esprit.

On se rendait compte à quel point on était chanceux.

Et on se taisait permettant de se battre pour un monde meilleur.

Sans pour autant le faire.

Et on restait là embarrassé, la mort dans l'âme. Jusqu'à que quelqu'un brise le silence.

Jusqu'à que quelqu'un nous fasse oublié.

" A l'oubli succède l'indifférence de l'oublie comme un écho muet qui prolonge la durée et l'espace de l'oublie" ( Jacques Ferron)

"Hey! Vous venez faire une bataille explosive dans la grande salle les gars ? Plutôt que vous morfondre! Vous me faîtes pitié et je crois qu'Harry n'aime pas ça, Chris leurs montra Harry qui les regardaient d'un air soucieux. Les garçons se regardèrent et sourirent.

\- Je réveille Hermione et je viens! Et vous?

\- Bien-sur qu'on vient Ronald prends nous pour les lâches!"

Ils n'oublierons pas.

Ils méditent, prennent du recul.

Jusqu'à que la vérité refasse surface. Plus rapide qu'un Eclair de Feu.

Au moment le plus inopportun, le plus inattendu.

Bientôt.

 ** _Le soir même, dortoir de Serdaigle:_**

Hermione Granger n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Pas étonnant vous allez me dire, elle à dormi toute l'après midi!

N'en pouvant plus de se tourné et retourné dans son Hermione se leva, pris un livre caché derrière la tapisserie.

Direction : la salle commune.

Celle-ci était bien entendue vide, il était 3h00 du matin après tout!

Tant mieux pour elle, personne ne devait voir ce livre.

C'était l'ouvrage le plus précieux au monde après tout.

C'était Le Livre.

L'Unique livre au monde à avoir été écrit par Merlin et les Fondateurs.

Leurs plus belle création.

Il renfermait tout le savoir du monde, se mettant à jour régulièrement, communiquant avec son propriétaire.

Bien-sur le livre était protégé.

Très protégé. Hermione ne voulait pas savoir ce qui arrivait à ceux qui forçaient son ouverture...

Seuls ceux qui ont le poids du monde sur leurs épaules peuvent le lire.

Pourquoi Hermione le pouvait-elle alors?

Ce fut la première question posée aux esprits des grands mages, qui éclatèrent de rirent:

" Vous êtes de drôles de gosses! Voilà votre première question! Pas de " Comment être immortel? Etre invincible?". Non! Je vous aime bien, me laisserez vous examiné votre esprit? Je pense avoir une réponse mais ce n'est pas sur, le quatuor acquiesça. Mmm.. Voilà! Tu soulages le Porteur de sa charge, tu es donc une sorte de Porteuse toi aussi jeune fille!"

Porteuse... elle portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules, en soutenant Harry.

Elle allait travaillé dur, car c'était une horrible sensation de se sentir si faible avec un tel impact sur l'Univers et le livre répondait à beaucoup de questions.

Une seule persistait: Voldemort pouvait-il l'ouvrir? Après tout lui aussi avait le poids du monde sur les épaules!

Personne n'avait pu répondre.

Le meilleure moyen d'évité la catastrophe?

Protégé le livre.

Peu importe le prix.

 ** _Notes de l'auteure:_**

Coucou! Merci pour votre soutiens!

Le chapitre 7 ne devrait pas tardé a être re-publié. J'ai pratiquement fini de le ré-écrire.

Je passe mon bac et doit publié le chap 7 donc je risque d'avoir un peu de retard sur le prochain chapitre.

Désolé pour les fautes

biz!


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12.**_

 ** _Le Chouapeau magique._**

 ** _ou_**

 ** _Un mangemort, c'est méchant?_**

Le Chouapeau s'ennuyait.

Vraiment! Chaque année, il était mis là, en vitrine prenant la poussière à en être malade jusqu'à l'année suivante écrivant une maudite chanson, répétitive et ennuyante.

Merlin! Il était le fils de Griffondor Le Courageux. Le même qui était hyperactif et fonceur. Croyez vous vraiment qu'il puisse rester là, immobile à écrire en vers?

Non.

Heureusement que la répartition était là! Voilà un moment amusant! Voir les pensées de tous ces marmots était tellement plaisant! Encore plus quand ils ont un esprit retord, hors du commun ou mieux! Un destin et une personnalité qui marquera une page dans l'histoire!

Oh oui que c'était intéressant, son pêché mignon, si rare, si distrayant.

Cette année avait été particulièrement belle, quatre ados hors du communs on ne voit pas souvent ça.

Oh bien-sûr, chaque année un gosse était différent comme cette Pandora ou ce Sirius et sa bande.

Mais c'était une distraction frivole qui fait sourire un instant. Son cerveau inexistant n'était pas mis à l'épreuve, tortillé dans tout les sens.

Pas comme lorsque ce Tom était venu.

Pas comme cette rentrée retardée.

Une première depuis sa création, quatre d'un coup qui devaient en détruire un cinquième tout aussi intéressant. C'était un miracle, un cadeau de Merlin contre son ennuis.

C'était juste dommage qu'une guerre éclatait à chaque fois qu'on avait un gamin intéressant... Quel gâchis: tout le monde mourrait, c'est pas drôle si on ne peux pas profité pleinement de sa distraction!

Imaginez vous faites un tour sur votre nimbus 1000, cela fait des jours que vous en rêvez. Vous venez de passé vos examens, c'est les vacances. Bref, c'est le moment de rêve!

Mais, car oui, il y a toujours un mais.

Mais, un idiot vous lance un sors de chatouillis raté. Vous perdez connaissance et vous vous réveillez la veille du premier cours de divination où vous êtes évalués, l'année suivante.

Quel scénario catastrophe n'est ce pas?

Bien c'est comme ça que je me sens depuis des centaine d'années! Sachant je n'ai aucun amis à qui en parlé !

Je ne cherche pas à acquérir votre pitié ni votre compassion. Non, juste à vous mettre dans le contexte.

Voilà pourquoi j'ai posé ces condition au directeur et pas d'autres après la répartition. Je veux en profité, arrêté de tombé dans les bras du pire ennemis sur lequel vous puissiez tombé: l'Ennui.

Quelles conditions? Je ne vous l'ai pas dit?

Je pers la tête avec l'âge, c'est à cause de toutes ces chansons idiotes!

A vrais dire, après la répartition, j'ai donné aucune condition. Lire dans la tête de tout ces enfants m'avaient épuisé! Vous n'imaginez pas la quantité de magie qu'il faut pour analysé chaque souvenir, chaque réaction d'une personne!

Si bien que j'ai failli oublié! Et devinez quoi?

Ce bougre de directeur ne m'a rien dit! C'est lui le plus jeune, pourtant! C'était son devoir!

Vous pensez bien que j'étais en colère. Heureusement que le château m'a retenu sinon les vitres y seraient passées...

C'est d'ailleurs sous ses sages conseils que j'ai décidé de dicter une lettre à un elfe plutôt que de le faire face à face.

Pourquoi?

Déjà, Albus ne sera pas mort sous mes cris.

Ensuite, c'est plus facile à négocier pas de discussion, pas de d'embrouille à la Dumbledore.

Et enfin, j'ai pu rajouter deux ou trois demandes qui n'ont aucun rapport:

 _Albus,_

 _Je vous avait promis des conditions, les voici. Ces condition ont été murement réfléchies par moi et le château. Nous avons aussi eu des réclamations de la part des élèves ( vous serez étonnez du nombre d'élève parlant au château quand ils sont tout seuls). Certaines sont tout à fait compréhensibles et intelligentes. Nous les avons donc intégrés._

 _1- Il est strictement interdit d'interférer, sauf en cas d'ordre contraire de la part du château dans les affaires des élèves et des professeurs. L'espionnage est compris dans cette condition.  
_

 _2- Ne fouillez sous aucun prétexte dans le passé des nouveaux, vous en savez déjà trop._

 _3- Un plan du château avec le minimum de couloir sera distribué aux premières années avec les salles de classe, la grande salle, le parc, la bibliothèque, votre bureau ainsi que ceux des professeurs et leurs salle commune. La carte sera protégé par un mot de passe différent selon les maisons._

 _4- Des cours d'intégration au monde sorcier pour les nés moldus obligatoires pour les premières et deuxième années et optionnels par la suite. Il comprendra un cours à l'écriture avec une plume, une initiation aux sors ménagers ainsi qu'aux tradition sorcières en première année. Par la suite un approfondissement, des sessions pour les affaires sorcière et les traditions des hybrides ( notament les âmes soeurs)._

 _5- L'étude des moldus sera obligatoire pour les sorciers né dans une famille de sang pur ou sang mélé les deux premières années. La plupart d'entre eux deviendront médicomages ou homme d'affaire. Une connaissance du monde moldu est indispensable._

 _6- J'exige d'être dépoussiéré une fois par semaine et lavé à la main par l'elfe le plus doux que vous trouverez toute les deux semaines._

 _7- Vous me laisserez parler aux élèves une fois par mois, je veux être placé au milieu de la grande salle et pouvoir appelé qui je veux ou faire un discours._

 _8- Ne vous avisez plus de me rouler dans la bouse de dragon. C'est peine perdu, vous attiserez juste ma colère et je ne suis pas sur que le château sera là pour limité les dégâts à chaque fois. N'oubliez pas aussi que le guerre est là, à notre porte. L'Ennemi essayera à tout pris de nous détruire, soyez prudent de tels oublis peuvent causer notre perte.  
_

 _Le Chouapeau.  
_

 ** _Des années plus tard, forêt inconnue:_**

Tim s'amusait. Qu'il faisait bon de chasser avec Bay!

Tiens, quelle était cette odeur? Et ce bruit?

Un feu? Des voix humaines !Comment? Cette forêt était incartable, inconnue de tous! Y survivre y était dur lorsqu'on n'avait pas la bénédiction du Grand If! Impossible même.

" Bay, chuchota le garçon, approchons doucement pas de bruit hein? Si ce sont de méchants monsieurs on va très vite chez babi sans bruit. Si on m'attrape va t-en. Compris frérot?"

Le renard renifla, septique il ne voulait pas laisser son humain aux mains de ces inconnus.

" Aller, en prévenant babi tu me sauveras aussi. Je suis sur que Sev et Lulu viendrons aussi même si ce sont des invités impolis. Alors? C'est d'accord?

-...

\- Je t'aime Bay! Aller on y va!"

Au fur et à mesure de leurs progression, Tim sentit une aura noire et une odeur pestilentielle.

Il frissonna. Des rires venaient de raisonnés. Sauf qu'il étaient bizarres pas comme les rires de lui ou Babi, non. C'était des rires qui donnaient de drôles de picotements, comme lorsqu'il avait froid.

Tim avait peur maintenant. Pourtant, Babi disait toujours que c'était un petit garçon courageux. S'il était courageux il ne devrait pas avoir peur hein?

C'était la première fois que Babi se trompait. Ca aussi ça faisait peur.

Ils devaient rentrer. Vite, il fallait prévenir Babi. Du haut de ses 1m30, Tim savait bien que ce n'était pas de gentils monsieurs. Même Sev et Lulu étaient gentils à côté.

Apparemment Bay avait pensé la même chose car ils étaient déjà en train de faire demis tour. Tant mieux il n'avait pas la force de parler avec ces horribles hommes à quelques pas de lui.

" Babi! Babi! Y'a des gens bizarres de partout! Même leurs odeur et leurs rire! Et leurs, aura est noire comme la nuit, Babi!

\- Tim, mon petit calme toi et explique toi calmement, prends exemple sur ce grincheux de Sévérus pour une fois.

\- Je ne suis pas grincheux vieille impolie, grommela le concerné.

\- Oh que si, crois moi Sévérus la vieille à raison, rit un garçon blond comme le soleil.

\- Ne t'y met pas aussi, Lulu!

\- Je t'interdit de m'appeler comme ça!

\- Voyons, voyons vous deux calmez vous de vrais gosses! Ecoutons plutôt Tim, se qu'il me dit m'inquiète, cette forêt est inaccessible pour ceux qui on une âme noire comme il l'a décrite. Je t'écoute Tim, ne fait pas attention à ces invités indignes. Raconte moi tout, absolument tout, repris sérieusement la grand mère.

\- On chassait avec Bay, expliqua le garçon tout en caressant son frère de coeur pour se rassurer, et on à sentit du feu et entendu des voix humaines. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre, Babi c'est pas normal! Alors j'ai décidé d'aller voir pour voir s'ils étaient gentils ou pas. Je ne risquait rien, s'empressa de rajouté le jeune homme devant l'air de réprimande de sa mamie. J'avais dit à Bay de te prévenir si il m'arrivait un truc et on s'était camouflé! Pas un bruit! Juré!

\- Je te disputerais plus tard pour ton imprudence jeune homme, continu.

\- On s'est approché et j'ai sentit leurs aura, c'était horrible. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient mangés des détraqueurs! Ensuite on a sentit l'odeur, elle était cachée par celle du feu mais on l'a sentie! C'est une odeur que je ne veux pas avoir Babi. Promets moi de me lavé de force si je l'ai même si j'ai du savon dans les yeux, c'est pas grave! C'est un mélange de pipi, de sang de lapin abandonné au soleil pendant des jours et d'autres truc pas bon que je ne sait pas ce que c'est. Après il y avait leurs rires! C'était des rires mais c'était pas des rires, c'était joyeux mais en fait non! C'est trop bizarre alors Babi, j'ai eu peur. Je ne suis pas courageux comme tu l'as dit, une larme coula sur la joue de l'enfant. J'ai fuis.

\- Tu es un petit garçon très courageux Tim, fit la vieille en le prenant dans ces bras. Tu l'es tellement que tu mes ta vie en danger pour rien chuut. Tu sais le courage c'est aussi de dire qu'on est effrayer, c'est dur d'avoué ses faiblesses de les vaincrent encore plus. Quand tu es partis tu as vaincu ta peur, tu n'as pas fuis tu al's affronté et tu nous as prévenu ce qui est très important. Tu comprends?

\- Oui, Babi, renifla Tim. J'ai eu raison de te prévenir? Ce sont de méchantes personnes?

\- D'après ta description se sont des mangemorts, intervint Sévérus. Tu as eu plus que raison de nous prévenir Tim. C'est une très mauvaise nouvelle. Il faut fuir ou se cacher? Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse les vaincre. Tim, combien sont-ils?

\- Dix, je penses peut être plus. Et toi Bay? T'en dit quoi?"

Le renard glapi, un air d'approbation sur son visage. S'en suivi un grognement montrant bien le danger que représentait ses hommes.

" Bien je crois que nous avons notre réponse. Je crois que nous allons déménager... Allez tous à vos bagages.! Direction: La Forêt!

\- Ouiiii j'ai toujours voulu y aller Babi! Tu viens Bay? Il faut qu'on fasse notre sac!

\- La Forêt? Où est-ce grand-mère?

\- Secret d'une dame plus vieille que vous trois réunis, sachez qu'on y sera en sécurité c'est un lieu sacré, plus encore qu'Hogwarts. Allez zou! Pas de discussion les enfants et pas de grognement d'ours sil-vous-plais!"

 _ **Notes de l'auteure:**_

Coucou!

Le chapitre 7 a été republié. Vous pouvez le relire il y a surement quelques modifications.

Désolé pour toutes les fautes et le retard. C'est très dur de publié toute les 2 semaines, notament en période d'examen ou en vacance sans ordi ^^

Je plublirais tout les mois, ainsi je pourrais suivre mes délais.

A la prochaine!


	14. Chapter 13

**_Chapitre 13_**

 ** _Défis_**

 ** _ou_**

 ** _Comment être punis en essayant de rendre service/ d'optimiser son temps_**

Draco avait envie de dormir.

Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était vraiment ennuyeux.

Déjà, ça n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé: se battre grâce à la force n'était vraiment pas fait pour lui même s'il avait fait quelques exceptions. Il préférait détruire ces adversaires en finesse: rien de tel pour une vengeance de détruire la vie de la personne en la ruinant financièrement et socialement! C'était beaucoup plus jouissif! Malheureusement, savoir se défendre était indispensable surtout ces temps-ci!

C'est pourquoi il faisait un effort. Un gros effort même... Mais là s'en était trop!

Ce prof parlait d'une voix monotone digne de Binns, sans passion alors que Binns l'à et brodant plus qu'autre chose.

De plus, le programme n'était clairement pas adapté aux temps qui courent et à leur année!

Etudier les Lutins en sixième année alors qu'il y avait une guerre dehors?

Ce prof était incompétent voilà tout!

Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à penser ça tout le monde dormais même la première de la classe : Lily Evans. Une sorte de Granger des années 70 pour vous situé.

Il soupira. Plus que deux heures, s'encouragea Draco. Au moins le prof n'avait pas lâcher les Lutins dans la classe!

"Hide, Draco sursauta. Non pas vous Draco, l'autre. Harry leva les yeux.

\- Oui professeur?

\- Puis-je savoir se que vous lisez?

\- Bien-sûr, c'est _Voyages dans le temps et dimensions parallèles_ d'Allan Smith. Un très bon livre, monsieur.

\- Le cours ne porte pas sur ce sujet. Pourquoi n'écoutez vous pas? Les Aspics sont dans deux ans, je vous le rappelle et vous avez raté le début de l'année.

\- Je connais déjà ce cours monsieur, on à eu l'occasion.. d'expérimenté. De plus, je ne gène pas en lisant, réplica Harry."

Ah! sacré Harry c'est dans ses moments là que Draco l'admirait: il dévoilait son côté Serpentard tout en restant griffondor, direct et au bord de l'insolence.

" Vraiment? Vous auriez pu me le dire! Je vous aurait donner un devoir plutôt que de perdre votre temps... Quoique réviser ne fait pas de mal! Ca fera vingt points de moins pour Griffondor. Bien que s'instruire soit très bien, je vous confisque le livre jusqu'à nouvel ordre et vous donne deux semaines de retenue pendant les vacances. Si vous trouver la punition dure sachez que vous la mérité! Ces cours sont indispensables pour votre vie!"

Les griffondors, Draco et deux ou trois serpentards le fusillèrent du regard. Comment osait-il collé leur petit protégé pendant les vacances de Noël? Pour une chose aussi insignifiante? Son cours était assommant, inutile et il était le seul à utiliser ce temps bénéfiquement, on devrait le féliciter plutôt! Ah ses prof...

Celui-ci prit peur devant la menace de mort non dites des élèves et tenta, en vain, de se rattraper.

" Sauf si vous me rendez un devoir parfait sur les Lutins et... disons un autre sur les épouventards qui devra non seulement comporter la partie théorique mais aussi, une réflexion personnelle avec notamment les effets qu'ils pourraient avoir sur votre personne en particulier. Ceci bien-sûr avant notre cour sur ce sujet dans deux jours!"

A nouveau il se prit des regards noirs de la part de pratiquement toute la classe même ceux qui s'en amusait au départ étaient en colère. C'était de l'arnaque son truc!

Soit, il passait Noël à faire des tâches ingrates soit il se nourrissait et ne dormait plus pendant quelques jours!

Noël était sacré chez les sorciers on fêtait non seulement l'arrivée de la magie sur Terre mais aussi, le premier sorcier apparu des siècles plus tard: Merlin. Même les mages les plus noirs arrêtaient de tuer, torturer ce jour là. De toute manière il était impossible de faire du mal à un sorcier le jour de Noël: l'air était saturé de magie pure qui inhalait tout sort utilisé à mauvais escient. Le professeur, avait vraiment commis un péché irréparable qui lui vaudra une haine farouche de la part de la plupart des sangs purs et des amis du jeune homme.

Le choix était donc fait à l'avance pour le petit brun. Et, c'était vraiment injuste car Harry était déjà maigre comme un clous et arborait en permanence des cernes qui faisait facilement quatre fois la taille de ses grands yeux émeraudes.

Etrangement, seul le concerné ne semblait pas affecté et prenait très bien la nouvelle, il entama même une négociation:

" D'accord monsieur, mais si vous nous donnez un devoir sur ses deux sujet, je n'aurais pas à recommencé n'est ce pas?

\- Bien-sur. De toute manière, je ne donnerais pas un de ces devoirs en classe par contre je lirais à voix haute vos devoirs afin que tout le monde ai un petit résumé du cour, sourit avec un air malsain le professeur qui voulait dire " on va pouvoir rigoler un peu petit, ça t'apprendra à m'humilier publiquement dès le premier cour"."

Draco fronça les sourcils, il connaissait ce sourire: c'était le même que celui de son parrain quand il avait besoin de se défouler. C'est dans ces moments là que les Troll pleuvaient sur les copies de potion des rouges et ors.

Et, si son parrain marquait la note méritée sur son carnet de note et la note "pour se soulager" sur la copie ( se qui n'était pas très légal mais les vrais notes étant sur le bulletin ça passait), ce prof n'en ferait pas de même. En effet il haissait Harry depuis le premier jour et n'hésiterait pas à non seulement l'humilier, dégrader sa santé, gâcher ses vacances mais en plus avoir des notes non méritées avec des devoirs parfaits où Harry dévoilait ses points faibles pour couronner le tout.

Il devait empêcher ça. Harry était encore fragile, il picorait plus qu'autre chose et dormait pratiquement pas. Harry n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus pour le détruire.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lever la main et à improviser, James Potter le devança. Il remercia mentalement le griffondor: ça lui évitait les problèmes avec sa maison.

" Monsieur, si je peux me permettre, tout ceci ressemble à un jeu. Or, dans un jeu il faut un arbitre n'est ce pas ? Harry est quelqu'un de très bien, je suis sur que vous voulez passer un peu de temps avec lui à Noël et ainsi, vous ne verrez pas la vraie valeur de sa copie. Il se trouve qu'Harry à des personnes qui lui sont chères avec qui passer les fêtes. Bien que vous êtes quelqu'un d'agréable, je pense qu'il voudrait être en compagnie de ces personnes qu'il aime en ce jour sacré... C'est pourquoi je propose que se ne soit pas vous qui corrigerez et lirez à voix haute ses copies mais une personne neutre.3

A présent, il n'y avait pas doute : James était le père d'Harry. Il était un pur griffondor, fonceur, sans peur mais serpentard sur les borts quant il s'agissait de protégé les siens.

\- Un jeu? Une personne neutre? En voila une drôle d'idée Potter! Mais ça m'a l'air... distrayant, sourit le vieil auror: il avait du toupet ce gosse, ça lui plaisait! Qui proposez vous?

\- Un autre professeur qui s'y connait. M Kiriv me paraît être un bon candidat, Draco acquiesça mentalement: il n'y avait aucune personne dans le corps enseignant qui serait aussi juste et qui comprendrait les enjeux implicites de ce "jeu". Il est apparemment diplômé en défense et c'est quelqu'un qui refuse de prendre position dans tout conflits quels qu'ils soient.

\- Très bien cela fera de l'animation. Par contre je vous charge de demandé son aide à M. Kiriv, je tiens à ma vie.

\- Marché conclu Monsieur!"

Ce jour là, James Potter fut élu second griffondor à qui Drago avait eu envie de serrer dans ses bras. Mais il ne fallait pas rêvé, il n'allait pas le faire même pour ces services rendus...

 ** _Manoir inconnu et incartable, une semaine plus tôt:_**

" Des nouveaux, dis tu? Tu oses me dérangé en pleine réunion pour quatre adolescent affaiblis ?

-Maître, fit l'homme en noir qui tremblait légèrement, ils sont étranges.

\- Etranges, étranges tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche, cria celui qui semblait être le chef se qui eu pour effet de ratatiné sur place le destinataire. Bien-sur qu'ils sont étranges entrer en cours de cycle est une première depuis les fondateurs eux-mêmes!

\- Ils sont potentiellement dangereux, maître...

\- Potentiellement? Tu viens ici alors que tu n'es pas sur de toi? Doloris!

\- Si.. sii maître. Ils le sont: l'un d'eux à faillit battre l'ancien auror qui sert de professeur de Défense. En fait, cet auror l'a battu à cause d'une inattention du gamin, sinon le gosse aurait gagné, largement. Et il sortait de l'infirmerie!

\- Les aurors sont incompétants! Ils le sont encore plus que vous c'est très dur pourtant! Doloris! Et cette infirmière elle s'inquiète toujours pour rien! Il est normal que mes nouveaux mangemorts soient si peureux! Incapables de se mettre debout après 4 ou 5 doloris et encore moins de tué un de ces sales petits trucs pleurants que l'on appelle bébé! Et ça s'appelle des mangemorts? Aller, hors de ma vu petit imbécile ingrat! Doloris! Garde un œil sur ce gamin, déterminés ces capacités magique. Je veux savoir tout ce qu'il se passe à Hogwarts, absolument tout!"

 ** _Notes de l'auteure:_**

Désolé pour l'attente: écrire en vacances n'est pas chose aisé, trouvé un ordi aussi!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus.

Je tenais à remercié tout ceux qui me follow, m'ont mis en favoris et les rares personnes qui m'écrivent se qu'ils pensent avec les reviews.

Bonne vacances à tous/toute! A al prochaine!


	15. Chapter 14

**_Chapitre 14  
_**

 ** _Négociations_**

 ** _ou_**

 ** _Comment ça se fait?_**

 ** _Attention:_ Dans ce chapitre le nom du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ne passe pas, j'ai attendu quelques jours avant de publier histoire de voir si ça remarchait, rien à faire. Comme je suis déjà en retard, je publie quant même et je corrigerais quand le problème sera résolu. Ainsi, le nom du prof ( tué en anglais avec un seul l comme ça c'est dit) sera signalé par ce signe: *-* merci pour votre compréhension!**

" Tu semble pensif, Adam. Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ainsi?

\- Rien M. Dumbledore, grimaça le potionniste: il détestait qu'on lise en lui ainsi! Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

\- Voyons Adam! Appelle moi Albus et tutoie moi, ça fait une bonne dizaine de fois que je te le demande!

\- Vous avez très bien que je hais ça! Pourquoi m'avez vous donc convoquer ? J'ai une potion sur le feu, des copies à corrigé et...

\- Des heures de sommeils à rattrapé! Je comprends Adam, ne t'inquiète pas je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. En fait j'ai un service à te demandé, enfin plutôt les cinquièmes années on un service à te demandé, le professeur de potion grimaça de nouveau: ça partait très mal! Vois-tu ils ont fait un paris avec notre professeur de défense du mal...

\- Et?

\- Et, ils voudraient que tu en soit l'arbitre, fit joyeusement le directeur se qui fit perdre son sang froid à son interlocuteur.

\- Comment? Qu'est ce que... Je refuse Monsieur! Je ne pendrais pas par à ces jeux d'enfants... Puérils, s'indigna le plus jeune.

\- Voyons, Adam! Ne saute pas tout de suite aux conclusions! Tu ne sais même pas en quoi il consiste et quelles sont les conséquences! Sil-te-plais avant de refuser écoute moi jusqu'à la fin!

\- Très bien, vous avez dix minutes, soupira le plus jeune. Je veux le moindre détail, pas de déformation professeur!

\- Parfait! Cependant je ne peux pas te donner les détails, Adam, il rougit légèrement. A vrais dire... James n'a pas mis longtemps à me convaincre je connais l'histoire qu'en diagonale...

\- Comment ça vous avez accepté sans même vous poser quelques questions?

\- Donc je vais devoir faire appel au principal concerné! Willy!

\- Ne changez pas de sujet professeur! Qu'à donc fait Po...

*pop*

\- Oui, Maitre.

\- Va me chercher James Potter s'il-te-plais.

\- Très bien Monsieur.

*pop*

\- Professeur! Vous allez m'expliquez maintenant, s'énerva Adam.

\- C'est un secret, fit malicieusement le directeur. James t'expliqueras tout ça bien mieux que moi! Un thé au jasmin? James en prends toujours un quand il vient..."

Nom de Merlin combien ce gosse avait-il fait de bêtises pour que le directeur sache ses habitudes?

Trop, beaucoup trop sans doute!

Quelqu'un frappa.

Quelqu'un entra.

" Bonjour directeur, bonjour .

\- James! Entre je t'en pris! Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi tu es là!

\- Oui, Mons...

\- Dépêchez Potter! J'avais dit dix minutes, pas une heure! Vous avez de la chance que se soit un ordre du directeur, les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent.

\- Bien que voulez vous savoir?

\- Tout. Commencez par le début, j'ai les ingrédients il me faut la recette!

\- On était en cours de défense, on étudiait les lutins de Cornouaille...

\- En sixième année? Ne les avez vous pas étudier en seconde année déjà?

\- Si, justement avec les temps qui courent on a trouvé totalement con...

\- Langage Potter, claqua le maitre des potions, dix points en moins !

\- Ne soyez pas si dur Adam, il n'a insulté personne!

\- Vous êtes trop gentil Monsieur tout le monde le dit. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'ils apprendront la politesse! Continuez Potter.

\- B-bien, euu... Oui donc comme on connaissait déjà le cours et que, franchement ce n'est pas le sujet le plus vital et intéressant surtout avec l'enthousiasme de *-* et bien... nous n'étions pas très attentif. En fait tout le monde dormait sauf Harry qui lisait un livre, ce qui est plus intelligent que dormir ou gribouiller entre nous! **_*-*_** l'a remarqué et l'a puni.

\- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal Potter. Vous n'écoutez pas, on vous puni! J'espère que c'est une belle punition! Ca vous apprendra.

\- C'est une belle punition professeur là est le problème! Elle est bien trop dure!

\- Si c'est le seul moyen d'avoir votre attention! Qu'il le fasse! Depuis quand conteste-t-on l'avis d'un professeur Potter? Cette conversation est totalement déplacée, fit-il en se levant, je m'en vais!

\- Il privait Harry de Noël, lâcha James. Le professeur se retourna violemment.

\- Qu'avez vous dit Potter?

\- Il privait Harry de Noël. Toutes les vacances.

\- Comment?

\- Vous avez bien attendu Monsieur.

\- N'a-t-il pas proposé d'alternative?

\- Si. Deux jours pour deux devoirs qu'il lira en classe: un sur les Lutins, un autre sur les épouventards qui comprendra une réflexion personnelle. On comprends une hypothèse de la forme que prendra l'épouventard et expliquer la peur. Le tout lu à haute voix!

\- Blaguez vous Potter? Je ne vois pas le problème! Certes, il à menacer de priver Hide enfin Harry, ça sera plus simple pour les différenciés, de Noël mais il à donner une alternative intelligente et tout à fait convenable malgré le manque de délais, James baissa les yeux. Bien je m'en vais à présent, j'ai assez perdu de temps. Monsieur le directeur, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas. Vous ne comprenez pas les enjeux, chuchota James en serrant les poings. Vous n'avez pas vu Harry pleurer, vous ne l'avez pas vu se convulsé dans son sommeil quand il en a! Peut-être que les premières années on raison finalement vous n'avez pas de cœur.

\- Le cœur est un organe vital, je ne peut pas vous parlez et avoir une consistance si je n'avais pas de cœur. Toute la magie du monde n'y changera rien

\- Vous vous en foutez vraiment, n'est-ce pas? Je vous ai proposer car je savais que vous pouviez comprendre sans pour autant paraître partial aux yeux de contrairement aux autres profs. De plus, vous avez remarqué qu'Harry ne va pas bien, qu'il était brillant en magie. Une expérience que l'on peut acquérir qu'avec une guerre. Une guerre où on est une cible prioritaire. Apparemment je me suis trompé. Vous avez je considère Harry comme... presque un fils disons un petit frère. Je sais ça peut être bizarre étant donné qu'il est légèrement plus âgé que moi mais c'est se que je ressens et je sais que la plupart de l'école ressent énormément d'affection pour lui. Il y a des gens comme ça qui vous donne juste envie de les protégés comme il y a des gens qui vous donne la nausée. Sachez que si Harry se retrouve à l'infirmerie, s'il est attaquer car son point faible sera révélé, si ses mauvais souvenir n'hantent plus que ses rêves on vous en tiendra responsable tout autant que **_*-*_**.

\- Essayez vous de me faire culpabilisé ?

\- Non je vous énonce les conséquences possibles de vos actes afin que vous preniez conscience de la totalité du problème. J'ai même d'autres raisons si vous le souhaitez.

\- Je vais m'en passer, vous êtes bien insolent pourquoi vous écouterais je? Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez me convaincre.

\- S'il-vous-plais Monsieur. Je... ce prof est tellement malsain, tellement désagréable avec Harry. Il fait tout pour le rabaisser. Déjà en début d'année il a utiliser les mort des parents d'Harry pour lui faire mal et la fois où... le maitre des potions fronça les sourcils.

\- Racontez, coupa sèchement le professeur.

\- Il... Harry effectuait l'exercice demandé. Il a réussi du premier coup de façon parfaite, croyez moi vous n'auriez pas fait mieux. Son sort était puissant, précis et informulé! Du coup, il à aidé Lucie qui n'y arrivait pas. Je dois dire qu'il s'est bien débrouillé car en quelques minutes Lucie y est arrivé sans problèmes! Il a ensuite aidé d'autres personnes qui avaient des difficultés... Bref, *-* est passé dans les rangs et l'a réprimandé:

" Vous papotez en classe ? Dix points en moins pour votre maison. Je me demande de qui vous tenez cette mauvaise habitude vos parents? Non, ils n'ont pas du avoir le temps de vous apprendre ça. Remarque on prends les mauvaises habitudes dès la naissance! Qui vous à élevé Potter? Votre parrain? Meilleur ami de vos parents je suppose! Le problème est donc vite résolu. Vous êtes typiquement l'enfant pourri gâté!"

Cette réplique est horrible quand on sait ce que tout le monde sait sur Harry. Mais les gens ne connaissent pas tout. Et quand on en connais plus c'est tout simplement de la torture. Vous avez peut-être entendu parlé de Draco qui à jeté un sors à **_*-*_** ? Draco était le seul à connaître la vérité sur Harry à ce moment là. Je dois avoué que si j'avais su avant je n'aurais pas hésité à faire pareil!

\- Qu'elle est donc cette triste vérité ?

\- Je... je ne pense pas avoir le droit de la raconté... Je l'ai déduit avec les indices que les nouveaux on laissé vous savez. J'ai voulu en être sur alors j'ai demandé à Draco. Il m'a fait promettre par serment inviolable de ne rien répété!

\- Allez me chercher Draco tout de suite dans ce cas!

\- Vous.. il y a une minute vous ne vouliez rien savoir!

\- Draco... Voyez-vous en tant que directeur de maison je me fait un devoir de connaître chacun de mes "protégés" comme si c'était mes enfants. C'est très important pour pouvoir les gérer. Etant un nouveau particulièrement solitaire, il m'a intrigué. Je le connait bien à présent, il ne tenterait pas un sors sur un professeur sans raisons. De plus, il n'a pas été viré, ça ne s'est même pas ébruité! Etrange n'est ce pas? Il devait avoir une défense de fer! Je dois savoir... Harry m'a aussi intrigué. Savez vous pourquoi ce jeune homme ne peut pas réalisé correctement une simple potion?

\- Il n'est pas doué?

\- Pas du tout. Jusqu'à la fin de l'adolescence la magie est instable. Or, il se trouve qu'Harry possède une magie particulièrement puissante et beaucoup plus perturbée qu'une personne normale à cause de son passé surement. La potion deviens instable à chaque fois qu'il injecte un peu de magie dedans, quand il mélange en fait. Je suis curieux d'en savoir plus sur ce jeune homme.

\- Vous acceptez le marché?

\- J'accepte votre requête. Même plus si ce garçon est et sera qui je pense... Peu importe, RDV dans mon bureau ce soir 20h00 avec Draco . Filez!"

 _ **Quelques années plus tard, dans un quartier résidentiel incartable:  
**_

Le petit garçon essaya tant bien que mal d'enfilé le truc informe et dix fois trop grand qui lui servait de pyjama.

Il bailla. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu l'heure il était minuit passé. Depuis une bonne demis heure était passé. Le réveil allait être difficile!

" Garçon! Sors de là, tonna une voix masculine, je veux que tu sois là haut dans deux minutes avec un chocolat chaud et des biscuits! Les préférés de Dudley, il à fait un cauchemar! Et ne t'avise pas d'en chiper sinon ne compte pas aller à l'école demain!"

L'enfant soupira, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il se reposerait.

Il alla donc préparé ce que l'adulte lui avait demandé en essayant de ne pas se brûler.

Puis vint l'Epreuve. Monter les escaliers avec le plateau et son t-shirt qui le faisait trébucher à chaque pas.

Le gosse était peut être petit mais il était intelligent, il eu vite fait de trouver une solution. Il posa donc le plateau sur la seconde marche, et monta lui même sur la première. Il déplaça le plateau d'une marche et en monta lui même une et ainsi de suite jusqu'à atteindre son but sans avoir failli tombé dix fois.

Heureusement que les marches sont larges, se dit-il, je n'ose pas imaginer se qu'il m'attends si j'avais fait tombé le plateau en plus d'une grosse brûlure et de beaux bleus!

" Voilà, mon oncle, dit-il en rentrant dans une chambre -

ù il était pratiquement impossible de circuler tant il y avait de jouets cassés au sol. Dire qu'il venait de ranger!

\- Tu en à mis du temps! Tu t'es endormis devant la casserole? Dépêche toi un peu, certains souffrent pendant se temps là, fit un homme énorme dont les rondeurs ne suffisaient pas à adoucir son visage. "

L'enfant avança, évitant avec difficulté les jouets et donna le plateau à son cousin.

Ledit cousin était le portait craché de son père. Seuls ses yeux faisaient pensé à sa mère, enfoncés dans leurs orbites alors que son père les avaient globuleux, ressortant de son visage bouffis. Il devait facilement faire trois fois son poids et deux têtes de plus que lui malgré les quelques mois de différence. Le visage arborant une expression malsaine pour son âge, il portait un horrible pyjama rose fluo à froufrous que sa mère, une asperge aux traits durs avec un cou de girafe avait soigneusement choisit.

" Maman! Ce chocolat est brûlant, me suis brûler! Comme le monstre dans mon cauchemar, pleura faussement le garçon.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri ça va aller. Potter! N'as tu pas honte? Petit monstre, cracha la femme, c'est comme ça que tu nous remercie? Au placard! Pas d'école demain! De toute manière tu es un incapable, Dudy ne peut pas montrer tous ces talents quand tu es aux alentours, tu l'abrutis! On verra ce qu'on pourra faire de toi!"

Harry baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son cousin avait-il tout? Dans les histoires, les montres avaient des "amis de combat" même s'ils étaient méchants, ils étaient "heureux" dans leur "famille". Il était un monstre, certes mais.. il était un monstre malheureux. Un monstre est malheureux seulement quand on le tue non? Dans ce cas pourquoi était-il malheureux d'être en vie? Son oncle et sa tante lui avaient mentis? Dans ce cas qu'était-il vraiment?

" Arrête de réfléchir, qu'attends tu pour aller faire la vaisselle? Aller je ne veux plus voir ta gueule à la langue trop pendue dans cette chambre. Pétunia, ce gosse est encore plus incapable qu'un cochon premier ministre!

\- Tel parents, tel fils mon chéri. Tu as fais de ton mieux mais ça n'a pas suffi. Ne t'en veux pas, tu n'y est pour rien. Allons nous couché Dudy va être fatigué sinon!"

 _ **Notes de l'auteure:**_

Voila désolé pour le retard les vacances et la rentrée ça occupe...

Si ça peux vous consolé c'est le plus long chapitre de ma fiction!

Encore désolé pour le nom du prof... C'est plutôt embêtant quand le problème sera résolu je corrigerais ça.

Pardon pour les fautes je vous jure je me suis relue !

Merci à tous et à la prochaine!


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

 **Magie**

 **ou**

 **L'élève et le professeur**

" Severus? Tu es là? Tu m'as l'air bien mélancolique mon enfant, qui y a t-il?

\- Rien, je pense mamie.

\- Puis je savoir à quoi dans ce cas, demanda la vieille femme.

\- Mon passé mamie, mon passé. Je me rends compte à quel point j'ai été idiot, fit un homme d'une trentaine d'année.

\- Ce qu'il s'est produit avant l'instant présent ne peux être changer. Concentrons nous uniquement sur ce que l'on peux faire pour nos enfants et petits enfants veux tu? Il faut laisser le passé à ceux qui ont le pouvoir de le changer, chacun à son rôle. Le notre est tout tracer, faisons de notre mieux pour satisfaire La Magie.

\- Que voulez dire par là?

\- Tu comprendras bientôt enfant, très bientôt. Je ne peux pas tout de dire mais laisse moi t'aider à comprendre. Ecoute attentivement ce qui t'entoure, La Magie t'indiquera le chemin.

\- Et comment fait-on ça vieille folle?

\- Il faudrait déjà me respecté chenapant, rit la femme. Si tu allais demandé à Tim? Il t'expliquera bien mieux que moi!

\- Ce gosse, renifla dédaigneusement le professeur de potion, qu'est ce qu'il en sait? Il pense qu'à jouer avec son animal de compagnie et me déranger! Aussi embêtant que Potter!

\- Voyons! Laissez donc ce pauvre gosse que vous appelez survivant en dehors de cela! Parfois je me demande ce que La Magie à penser en choisissant un être aussi jeune... Surement à cause de son innocence... Passons, Tim est plus intelligent que tu le crois Severus, il à compris tout seul ce que peu comprenne. Demande lui, j'insiste ses mots d'enfants vont t'aider je t'assure!

-Très bien, j'irais. Vous avez gagnez! Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour être patient et poli!

\- Ne le traumatise pas trop et mes y comme même un peu du tiens, je ne t'en demande pas plus! Alors qu'attends tu? A cette heure il devrait en train de pêcher.

\- Vous...

\- Je ne suis pas votre mère mais votre sauveuse et autoproclamée grands mère d'adoption alors, oui tu me dois obeissance allez zou, ordonna la grand mère en poussant l'homme vers un lac, qu'on entre-apercevais à travers les feuillus un peu plus loin.

\- Vieille folle, grommela Severus en marchant malgré tout là où on l'avait ordonner de se rendre."

Où se gosse était-il allez pêcher encore? Voilà une bonne demi heure qu'il marchait autour de ce lac... immense! Il n'en avait pas fait la moitié!

Trop occupé à maudire les personnes âgées, le professeur ne vit pas la racine sous le le tapis de feuille morte et tomba le nez contre le sol et jura fortement.

" Chuuuuuut, fit la voix d'un petit garçon, monsieur Sev vous allez faire fuir le poisson!

\- Toi! C'est que maintenant que tu te montres?

\- C'est pas de la faute de Tim si vous êtes plus aveugle qu'une chauve souris et plus sourd que Babi monsieur!

\- Petit insolent...

\- ...Alors, pourquoi vous venez me voir? C'est Babi qui vous a dit de venir hein, fit joyeusement l'enfant en regardant le plus vieux avec de grands yeux innocents. Pourquoi?

\- Rien, ça ne te regarde pas!

\- Menteur! Menteur! Même Bay le dit regarde, il désigna l'animal à côté de lui qui semblait hocher la tête. Alors qu'est que c'est quoi?

\- On dit "Qu'est ce que c'est?" ou "C'est quoi?", Tim, pas qu'est que c'est quoi, répondit machinalement le maître des potions.

\- C'est pareil! Alors? Alors? Dit moi, le garçon était tellement joyeux que l'homme, épuisé par cette discussion vaine que gagnerait forcément le gosse trop énergique, lui répondit en soupirant:

\- Un truc du genre apprends à écouté et trouvé La Magie... Tu sais c'est la vieillesse... On délire facilement...

\- Vrai? Mais alors ça veux dire que je suis vieux comme je penses comme Babi! Catastrophé, l'enfant releva ses yeux humides vers le potioniste qui eu de nouveaux un gros coup de fatigue: VEUX PAS!

\- Tim, ce n'est pas pareil! Tu es un enfant crédule et trop imaginatif!

\- Ca veux dire quoi Crébule?

\- Crédule, c'est crédule pas crébule, soupira Severus, tu comprendras plus tard.

\- Mais Babi dit que je suis intelligent! Je peux comprendre maintenant!

\- Je sais je sais.. mais il y à des choses qu'on apprends qu'avec l'expérience.

\- Alors tu m'appendras les potons comme je suis intelligent? En échange je t'appends à écouter!

\- Oui, accepta le maitre des potion qui n'avait plus la force de corriger le gamin ou de refuser quoique se soit si ça éternisait la discussion: il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler autant.

\- Ouiii! On commence maintenant! Ecoute bien ce que je vais dire d'accord?

\- D'accord.

\- Donc tu vois, la nature est vivante tout ceux qui vivent ont de la magie c'est juste qu'ils en ont beaucoup ou un tout mini peu! Ceux qui en ont un mini peu bah ils peuvent pas faire de la magie et nous on en a beaucoup car on peut jeté des sors! C'est elle l'Energie , sans elle on n'existerais pas car il n'y aurait tout simplement pas d'énergie. Un jour Babi m'a parlé de la chaine alimentaire et c'est pareil! La chaine alimentaire et beh au tout début y'a des plantes après y'a les insectes puis des animaux de plus en plus gros! La magie, c'est les plantes: c'est la base de tout! Sans elle? Plus rien! Eh beh comme on peut voir les plantes et entendre la nature on peut voir et entendre la magie! C'est facile mais pas beaucoup savent le faire pourtant ça rends plus fort! Bah oui on peut la comprendre, l'aimée et donc la servir elle est maitresse de tout donc elle récompense ses enfants qui ne l'ignore pas!

\- Et comment fait-on ça, Tim? Bonjour Sévérus, alors ce cour te plais?

\- Lucius...

\- Je me permet de jouer ton camarade de classe veux tu? Ordre de grand mère! Ca nous rappellera le bon vieux temps, souris un peu! Continue Tim, comment pouvons nous entendre ?

\- C'est naturel! Mais les sorciers on oublié La Magie, ils ont oublié de la vi...vé... vénérée! Alors ils ont perdu cette capacité, en fait ils l'a perdent à la majorité magique: de 16 à 18 ans selon la puissance. Cependant si l'enfant croit en La Magie ou s'il est élu alors il ne perds pas cette faciliqueté! Mais vu que vous êtes déjà vieux et que n'êtes pas très convaincu, il faut faire de la médititation!

\- Méditation, Tim tu vas rendre Sévérus malade en parlant comme ça, rit Lucius.

\- Je fais pas exprès! Babi dit que je m'améliore beaucoup!

\- Mais oui mais oui, tu es très doué! Allez abrège gamin, fit le potionniste.

\- Donc faut fermer les yeux et se concentré uniquement sur le dehors! Au début vous entendrez la forêt mais après ... Vous verrez surprise! Attention faut vraiment être concentré si vous pensez à autres chose pouf! Fini! La surprise est dure à atteindre, il faut la mérité! Alors vous attendez quoi pour commencé? Babi m'aurais déjà disputé!"

Sévérus ferma les yeux en soupirant, ça paraissait tellement... idiot. Et d'ailleurs comment ce gamin osait lui donné un ordre!

Ce gosse serait surement chez les rouges et ors! Bon fermer les yeux et se concentrer sur l'extérieur et uniquement sur ça.

Simple.

C'était le même principe que l'occulmencie! Etant maitre dans ce domaine ce cours allait vite être terminer!

Sévérus ferma les yeux, se concentra.

Et cela dura, longtemps, très longtemps. Il en perdit la notion du temps, plongé dans sa transe. Il entendit rapidement la forêt: le vent dans les feuilles, le clapoti de l'eau, les feuilles tombantes, les quelques animaux courant sur l'humus...

Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à atteindre son but: La Magie. Rien à faire. Ces bases d'occulmencie lui servaient à rien, il était perdue dans la foret trop grande pour lui.

A plusieurs reprise, il s'égara mais plus le temps passait, plus Sévérus se rendit compte qu'il _voyait_! Il avait les yeux fermés mais il voyais _tout!_ Il pouvait presque toucher les poissons dans le lac, nager avec eux! Il pouvait voler avec les oiseaux et souffler comme le vent! C'était incroyable!

Mais, il y avait de sons, d'images comment trouver son chemin?

 _C'est comme la chaine alimentaire._

 _Les plantes sont la base de la vie, sans elles les autres ne peuvent pas vivre._

 _Cette forêt est une des plus magiques, sacrée nous y serons en sécurité Séverus foie de mamie!_

Sévérus eu une idée. Débile selon lui mais après tout au point où il en était, qu'avait-il à perdre?

Il se concentra donc sur le plus vieux et grand de tout les arbres. Majestueux, il surplombait toute la vallée et Séverus effleura son écorce avec hésitation tant il semblait être sacré.

Et il vola. Très haut.

L'air au départ pollué, noirci, s'éclaircit. Plus il avançait plus il lui sembla être dans un compte de fée.

Lorsque son assomption s'arrêta, il était dans se qu'il semblait être un nuage, blanc très blanc et cotonneux. Ca aurait presque pu faire hôpital s'il n'était pas traversé par de multiples filaments multicolores. A côté un autre nuage plus petit, brumeux, tantôt grisâtre tantôt verdâtre flottait. IL dégageais une aura inquiétante.

" Bienvenue, enfant.

\- Bienvenue, Sévérus.

\- Bienvenue, monsieur. "

L'ancien professeur se retourna et recula jusqu'à un mur invisible.

Se tenait devant lui trois femmes. Ou plutôt une personne âgée, une femme enceinte et une enfant. Elles se ressemblaient énormément: de longs cheveux ondulés, la peau assez pâle, le même nez et des yeux bleus en forme d'amende où se mélangeaient tristesse, bienveillance, sagesse et amour. On aurait dit la même personne à des âges différents.

C'était assez perturbant surtout chez la plus jeune qui se tenait comme une vieille sage.

" Qui êtes-vous? Où suis-je?

\- N'ai pas peur, enfant tu es chez nous. Mon nom, cela fait longtemps que je l'ai oublié, c'est d'ailleurs la seule chose que mon esprits à laissé filé. Appelle moi grand-mère, tout le monde le fait.

\- Je suis Lily, fit la jeune femme. Tu ne nous reconnais pas Severus mais on te connais et tu nous connais.

\- Je suis Lola, se présenta la petite fille. Je vais t'aider car Lily donne mal à la tête et je veux parlé à quelqu'un sans qu'il souffre: dans le monde d'en bas on nous appelle Magie..."

 ** _Au même moment:_**

" Comment? Il n'est pas mort? Quel traître! Endolorisss! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis incapable de percevoir son aura alors? Bella!

\- Maître, s'inclina une femme aux cheveux fous et au regard dément toute vêtue de noir.

\- A quoi cela sert-il que JE finance les escapades de tes confrères afin de retrouvé un incapable avec une chevelure qui se voit a cents miles à la ronde et des gosses si au bout d'un certain temps j'ai aucuns résultats?

\- A rien, maitre. A rien, fit la femme un léger sourire au coin des lèvres lorsqu'elle senti son maitre satisfait de sa réponse.

\- EXACTEMENT! A RIEN! Voyez vous servants, je vous offre TOUT, je vous traites comme des ROIS et c'est comme ça que vous me remercier? Comme l'a si bien dit Bella, vous servez à RIEN! Je pourrais vous confié aucune mission ça reviendrait au même sauf que je pourrais faire des économies, il laissa le silence plané un instant. Bien, Bella ma chère amie je te confis cette mission. Ne me déçois pas montre moi que tu es plus compétente que cette bande d'incapables! Met les aux cachots au passage je m'occuperais d'eux lorsque je m'ennuierais. Tu peux t'amuser un peu avant de partir, apprends leurs la vie un peu! Mais laisse moi Jason en à peu près bon état j'ai d'autres projets pour lui..."

La jeune femme s'inclina, heureuse et sortit de la pièce non sans maltraité ses nouveaux jouets épargnant à peine le nouvellement nommé: Jason l'Incompétent Chanceux qui, allez savoir pourquoi semblait au bord du gouffre.

 ** _Notes de l'auteure:_**

Tout d'abord bonjour et merci pour toutes les reviens/ les favoris etc...

Je suis sincèrement désolé de mon retard, sachez que je fais de mon mieux, je peux difficilement faire plus vite: je privilégie mes devoirs à l'écriture et les soirs où je suis libre je suis souvent ko donc je dors au lieu d'écrire...

Pour les réponses aux reviews je ne souviens plus à qui j'ai répondu mais merci du fond du coeur que se soit des compliments ou des critiques! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu de réponses ne vous vexez pas c'est juste que j'ai du lire votre review en milieu de semaine et comme j'avais d'autres choses à penser j'ai oublié ( ok c'est aussi car j'ai aucune mémoire...). C'est les vacances alors cette fois j'oublierais personne!

Je vais faire de mon mieux pour développé vous m'en faites beaucoup la reproche (et mes profs aussi) mais je fais vraiment un blocage. On m'a toujours appris à être brève, d'aller à l'essentiel et de faire des phrases /des paragraphes courts! Les mauvaises habitudes ont du mal à être corrigées!

J'ai particulièrement essayé de développé sur ce chapitre c'est aussi pour ça qu'il a été plus long à sortir! Dites moi ce que vous en penser!

bye!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 15

Discussions

ou

Comment ne pas obtenir des informations?

Adam Kiriv était embarrassé. Voilà une dizaine de minutes qu'il était là, silencieux en pleine "discussion" avec un des élèves les plus étrange de sa maison: Hide Draco. C'était plutôt habituel avec lui, les discussions commençaient avec 15 minutes de silence en l'honneur d'une chose inconnue. Puis, lorsque le potionniste se décidait enfin à poser une question, le jeune homme répondait vaguement surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa vie antérieurs ou de ses rares amis.

Et dire qu'il devait être le seul à l'avoir cerné! Car, oui malgré ses réponses vagues, Adam cernait bien le personnage. Le genre à être jaloux toutes personnes courageuses même s'ils ne l'avouerais pas, une fausse confiance en soi et un cœur grand comme le monde caché par la souffrance. C'était un genre de protection qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir lui-même pratiquer!

*Toc toc*

" Vous voilà enfin Potter, votre camarade est là depuis au moins 10 minutes!

\- Pardon, fit un James essoufflé. Je faisais mon devoir de métamorphose: je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée.

\- Mais bien entendu! Vous êtes tout pardonné, fit ironiquement le professeur. Cinq points en moins pour griffondor. Asseyez vous, malgré la discussion passionnante qui s'annonce je n'ai pas toute ma soirée!

\- Bien, grogna le griffondor.

\- Parfait, Draco racontez moi !

\- Que dois-je raconter monsieur?

\- Racontez moi votre histoire et celles de vos amis.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Je sais. Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi vous êtes si étranges.

\- Et? Rien ne m'incite à vous décrire notre vie! Surtout avec Potter à côté, commença à s'agacer le voyageur temporel: c'était bien la centième fois qu'on lui posait ce genre de questions. Quand est-ce-que les gens comprendrons enfin que poser ce genre de questions ne servait à rien à part les mettre en danger?

\- Dans ce cas masque la vérité Draco, proposa James. Cache la sous une couche de mensonge! On veux vous aidez, vous avez l'air si...

\- Perdu? Triste? N'est-ce-pas normal? Nous venons d'ailleurs, nous n'avons jamais connu une vie comme la votre. Les rares instants où nous avons étés comme vous, paisible, avec comme seuls soucis nos aspics et notre amusement sont biens loin à présent. Ce n'est pas les trois massacres par un fou mégalo que personne ne prends au sérieux qui peuvent être comparés à notre passé! Il est pleins d'horreurs que même le plus endurci des guerriers ne pourrais ignorer! Et encore je ne sais pas tout, loin de là! J'ai été épargné un bon moment avant d'être confronté à la vérité! Ce n'est pas le cas d'Harry...

\- Mais...

\- Mais quoi? Vous cherchez à nous aider? Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas. Vous ne comprendrez jamais! Jamais! Raconter ma vie? En quel honneur le ferais-je? Mettre ma vie et la votre en danger? Sans compter celles de mes amis? Qui me dis que je peux avoir confiance en vous? L'habit ne fait pas le mage non? Tant qu'à l'histoire de mes amis, James, je t'ai raconter une partie de la vie d'Harry ce n'est pas pour que tu la divulgues ainsi! J'avais confiance car cet idiot te fais confiance, apparemment je n'aurais pas du! Et Harry non plus d'ailleurs! Peut-être devrais-je le lui dire? Non mieux je vais raconté ça à Ron et Hermione, ils me croirons eux, tandis qu'Harry rejettera la vérité! Tu verras ce que c'est de les avoirs sur le dos comme ça: une torture."

Draco était essoufflé à présent, ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait parlé autant. Il était en colère: qu'on le laisse tranquille un peu!

Sa tête tournait, il pris la pris dans ces mains tout en continuant de se morfondre.

Il avait souffert, oh oui! Il avait vu et vécu tout les horreurs possibles et inimaginables: du caprice non exaucés à la mort et la torture en passant par les coeurs brisés et les genoux écorchés.

L'une des douleurs les plus fortes fut de perdre son nom.

Merlin! Ce jour là il avait eu l'impression de se fendre littéralement en deux:

 _Il n'avais jamais eu l'envie de se prosterner devant un fou. Non, il était un Malfoy on lui avait appris à jamais se soumettre. Sa famille le lui répétait chaque jour, c'était même inscrit un peut partout dans le manoir._

 _" Et numquam ad vos" *  
_

 _" Jamais tu ne te soumettra"_

 _Ce n'était pas la devise des Malfoy, mais elle aurait facilement pu le devenir._

 _Pourtant, sa famille avait déroger à cette loi en servant ce type qui était incapable de garder son sang froid malgré sa tête et son coeur de reptile. Une honte!_  
 _Mais que pouvait-il faire contre elle? Il était seul contre tous! La résistance le voyais comme un mangemort convaincu! S'il se mettait à dos le seigneur des ténèbres il aurait aucun allié._

 _Il serait seul alors que le monde courrait à sa perte en s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les ténèbres._

 _Il ne verrait rien, il se perdrait et il aurait froid._

 _Il lui fallait une lueur, une bougie, une flamme pour le guider, le recueillir et le réchauffer._

 _Potter. Potter et son coeur dix fois trop grand. Potter et ses grands émeraudes expressifs. Potter incarnait la flamme. Il était l'étincelle qui allait rallumé le feu!_

 _Celui qui lui donnera sa chance._

 _C'est ainsi qu'il se mit à la recherche de l'ennemi numéro un. Il avait un temps limité avant de se faire marqué, avant d'être prisonnier._

 _Vite, il fallait faire vite._

 _Il l'avait trouvé, avec énormément de mal et beaucoup de chance mais, il était là devant ses yeux, fort._

 _" Que veux tu Malfoy?_

 _\- Être libre."_

 _Ca avait suffi. Draco n'avait jamais su comment mais ces deux mots avaient eu l'effet rechercher: il avait l'étincelle._

 _Ainsi, il appris à connaître la résistance. Enfin, surtout Harry, le prince, le roi, l'élu ou encore l'étincelle. Il avait tellement de noms! Comment faisait-il pour tous les préservés ainsi?_

 _Il découvrit la misère des réfugiés et résistants éparpillés dans tout le pays, la faim, la peur, la tristesse et la douleur._

 _L'espoir était présent, ça les faisaient tenir mais il était tellement fragile._

 _Comme Harry._

 _Oui, ce garçon était fort mais Draco compris vite que tout cela n'étais qu'une façade. Cet héros était torturé. Si un ange ayant vécu tous les malheurs possibles était tombé du ciel, ça serait lui. Draco en était convaincu._

 _Ainsi, tomba amoureux. Mais il avait tellement peur d'étouffer ce début de flamme qu'il y renonça préférant souffrir. Ou alors avait-il peur d'être rejeter?  
_

 _Si bien qu'il tua Rodolphus Lestrange._

 _D'un couteau bien placé._

 _Il voulait tué Harry, son étincelle._

 _Il lui murmurait des choses qu'il devinait horrible à l'oreille en lui caressant la joue._

 _Et l'embrassa._

 _Se fut trop._

 _Draco se débarrassa du rat qui, sagement se délectait du spectacle tout en lui comprimant le cou. Et jeta son couteau._

 _A l'instant où son oncle expira Draco senti une grande douleur qui le fit perdre conscience et qui failli le rendre fou._

 _Il avait tué quelqu'un de son sang._

 _Un sang pur, un aîné, un Black._

 _Il était seul, sans nom._

 _La magie ancestrale qui coulait dans ses veine l'avait puni: Il hériterait de rien, n'avait plus de nom et avait un statu semblable à celui d'un elfe de maison._  
 _Mais, peut importe, l'étincelle était saine et sauve._

 _D_ raco papillona des yeux. Hein? Où était-il?

" Ah! Réveillé? Tu t'étais évanoui!"

Harry? Que fait-il là? Evanoui?

" Où... pourquoi?

\- Ah oui! Tu es dans la tour des giffondors, c'est James qui t'as amené ici. Je crois qu'il savait que tu n'aimerais pas l'infirmerie, il souris doucement. T'as perdu connaissance dans le bureau du prof de potion. Que s'est-il passé? Ca va?

\- Rien.. Ca va. Je... je ne sais pas vraiment se qu'il s'est passé un mauvais souvenir surement. Pourquoi ici?

\- Draco, ne te vexe pas, il baissa les yeux et rougis. Tu n'as pas d'amis ici. Tu parles à personne à part moi! C'est...

\- C'est?

\- Triste. C'est très triste. Ecoute Draco, je sais que tu ne veux pas parlé aux futurs mangemort, pas t'attaché à ceux qui vont mourir ou te trahir. Et...et tu te penses incompatible à tous ceux qui ne sont pas des serpents. Mais... au final la seule personne à qui tu parles c'est un griffon non? Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer? Ici, on est en paix, profite-en! Quant aux morts... je ne peux pas te dire que tu ne vas pas souffrir. Non, je n'aimes pas mentir. Mais, au moins tu les auras vu heureux et tu seras sera moins seul, tu auras plein de bon souvenirs pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de la guerre et...

\- C'est bon Harry, arrêtes. Tu vas t'étouffer à parlé si vite."

Le brun releva ces yeux vers lui, ils étaient humides.

Alors comme ça ce gosse s'inquiétait pour lui? Pour ça? Il était incorrigible.

Il soupira.

" Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Harry. Je vais bien ok? Et si tu dormais un peu? Il est tard et tu as des cernes plus grandes qu'Hagrid!

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué tu essais juste de trouver une excuse!

\- C'est faux! C'est toi qui...

\- Si, c'est vrais tu mens comme tu respires Harry! Ou... tout du moins tu es dans le déni de ton état pitoyable.

\- Prouve-le!

\- Assis toi ici, fit Draco en désignant le lit à baldaquin. Bien maintenant je vais compter jusqu'à cent. Tu fermeras les yeux pendant ce temps là. Ok?

\- A quoi ça va servir? Comment peux tu prouver que je mens ainsi?

\- Tu verras, sourit Draco."

Et il commença à compter.

A 30 le garçon arrêta de râler, ou tout du moins à haute et intelligible voix.

A 50 le garçon arrêta de gigoter.

A 100 il était incapable de rouvrir les yeux malgré les faibles grognements de protestation qui persistaient tandis que Draco le bordait comme un enfant, un sourire mi-attendri mi-moqueur au coin des lèvres.

" Tu vois, petit menteur: tu dors déjà."

Quelques minutes plus tard, épuisé Draco s'endormit à son tour et jura entendre une petite voix qui lui disait:

" Et on se dit honnête? Alors que tu t'endors en moins de deux? Pfff... Idiote de fouine, passe une bonne nuit."

 _Pendant ce temps, dortoir des filles de Serdaigle:_

Amy sortait de la douche lorsqu'elle Le vit.

Le Livre que la nouvelle cachait avec soin.

Il était sous le matelas surement planquer à la va vite. Etrange, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Hermione...

Amy se demanda pourquoi se livre avait besoin d'être cacher. Un journal intime? Elle tendit la main.

Non! Non! Ce n'était pas bien! Elle ne devait pas faire ça. Le jour où son frère avait lu son journal elle avait eu l'impression de mourir d'un mélange de honte et de colère.

Trop tard, elle avait déjà saisi le livre et était déjà enfermée dans la salle de bain encore humide. Adossée contre le mur, elle ouvrit le précieux ouvrage.

Le livre était vierge, rien, nada, vide. Elle avait beau le feuilleté rien n'apparaissait.

Comment est-ce possible? A moins que...

" finite incantatem? Revelio? Sesame ouvre toi? S'il te plais?"

 _Bonjour, jeune fille. Ce n'est pas bien de fouiller ainsi dans les affaires des autres... Tu as de la chance, petite impolie ta camarade n'a pas eu le temps de me bloquée. Bien tant pis, il est trop tard à présent: que veux tu savoir?  
_

* Je ne parles pas latin même si j'en ai un peu fait, merci google traduction pour cette phrase :p Désolé s'il il y a une faute.

 ** _Note de l'auteur:_**

Merci de m'avoir lue et désolé pour le retard: j'ai eu quelques problèmes de santé qui m'ont empêchés d'écrire.

Le prochain chapitre sera là fin de semaine prochaine/ début de la semaine d'après pour me faire pardonnée.

Je dois avouée que ce chapitre ne me plait pas. Qu'en pensez vous? Mais bon, je suis déjà assez en retard pour retarder la publication non?

Merci pour vos encouragements, je n'ai pas vraiment répondue à toutes les reviews pour les mêmes raisons que mon retard, désolée. Je répondrais aux prochaines juré!

Bye!


	18. chapitre 17

Mini résumé : Le trio d'or et Draco sont au temps des maraudeurs où ils sont répartis dans des maison différentes. Ils y rencontre en plus des maraudeurs Chris, un poufsouffle avec un drôle de caractère Pandora la mère de Luna et un professeur de potion, exigeant mais de bon fond. Draco à totalement changé d'apparence et ne parle que très rarement sauf avec Harry qu'il semble apprécier énormément. Tandis que Severus et Lucius, mangemorts repentis ont étés recueilli par Tim, un petit garçon, Bay son animal et presque frère et la grand mère Babi un trio très étrange qui parait en connaître beaucoup. Tim emmène alors Severus en transe où il rencontre dans des nuages multicolores trois femmes qui se disent être la magie...

J'ai une petite question rapide à la fin. Elle est en gras. Juste un oui ou non me suffit voir un o pour oui et n pour non ça prends 30 secondes ( si vous êtes très très lent) répondez y.

 _ **chapitre 17**_

 _Magie et vie_

 _ou_

 _Comment?_

Severus fronça les sourcils. Ces trois femmes étaient la magie? Comment? Et d'ailleurs, il avait si vite réussit à l'atteindre! Ne faillait-il pas plusieurs entraînements pour y arriver?

" Ah! Il a l'air surpris grand mère, fit la plus jeune. Je crois qu'il se demande comment il à réussit à nous atteindre! Attends, il se demande aussi si nous lui mentons.. Apparemment il ne nous imaginait pas comme ça! Il s'en pose des questions dit donc!

\- Que?

\- Lola peux lire dans les pensées, expliqua Lili, amusée. Grand-mère et moi le pouvons aussi mais pas aussi précisément: juste les sentiments. Après c'est juste un peu de logique... Mais tu n'es pas très expressif! Même si apparemment tu as un peu perdu tes moyens en nous voyant. Sur Terre, tu nous faisais presque peur tellement tu étais inexpressif, elle frissonna.

\- Vous deux, arrêtez un peu de l'embêter! Excuses les, autant si parfois elles ont l'air d'avoir des milliers d'années (ce qui est le cas en quelque sorte), il arrive qu'elles se comportent comme des gamines de trois ans! Bien mon enfant, tu nous as atteins car on le voulait nous avons beaucoup de choses à te demander!

\- Que me voulez vous?

\- Aimez vous les histoires monsieur? Je les adores! Je vais vous en raconter une tient! Il y à très longtemps, la magie apparue. Vous voyez les filaments multicolores? Eh bien, elle se présentait sous cette forme et certains êtres vivants la ressentait et quelques rares élus étaient capables de la voir: c'était les premières créatures magiques.

Puis parmi tout les animaux, l'homme devint particulièrement futé, capable d'emmagasiner les savoirs, de les transmettre. Pourtant, il pouvait perdre tout ces acquis contrairement aux autres espèces, l'homme en était conscient! La magie trouva ça fascinant si bien qu'elle donna à certains hommes un peu de son pouvoir et en fit ses protégés. Mais, la magie eu vite des regrets: l'homme inventa le concept de bien et de mal. La magie jusqu'alors neutre commença à se séparer en deux entités distinctes malgré elle, elle désigna l'autre nuage sombre zébré de vert.

L'une était sombre, très sombre: elle était le reflet de tout les défauts des hommes. Certains étaient si sombres que la magie originelle n'aurait pu imaginer de telles choses. L'autre était belle et ressemblait en de nombreux points à la magie originelle. Cette magie là ressentit le besoin de guider les hommes et, ainsi espérait redevenir l'unique entité qu'elle était auparavant.

\- C'est ainsi que nous sommes nées, repris Lili. Une vieille dame symbolisait la sagesse et le savoir des hommes. La femme enceinte, l'amour quelque soit sa forme dont ils sont capables. Et l'enfant, le bonheur, l'innocence et la tolérance.

\- La tolérance?

\- Oui, fit la grand mère. Seul un enfant peu jouer, rire et vivre avec n'importe quoi, n'importe qui. Seul lui est capable d'apporter le bonheur, même aux inconnus, juste en riant. Nous représentons donc les plus belles choses dont les hommes sont capables. Jusque là, même lors des pires guerres nous avons eu l'avantage. Mais enfant, la magie "mauvaise" commence à prendre le dessus. Le nuage noir que tu vois commence à nous engloutir. Je sens mes forces me quitter, Lili est presque à terme, ne se déplace presque plus. Lola grandit et perdra bientôt son esprit joueur, son imagination. Trop d'hommes ont perdus espoir, se sont laisser corrompre et les conséquences sont là. Les guerres moldues, depuis quelques années sont tellement horribles qu'elles nous affectent et nous affaiblissent. Mais Grindelwald et surtout Voldemort ont fini par brisé notre bouclier, soupira-t-elle.

\- Alors, sil-vous-plait, monsieur aidez nous! Nous savons que vous êtes bon au fond!

\- Je... Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi ne pas prendre le morveux de Potter?

\- Car cet enfant à assez souffert comme ça et il fait déjà tout ce qu'il peux! Nous avons prévus de lui parler plus tard, mais pour l'instant nous le laissons un peu tranquille. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui nous avons quelqu'un qui veille sur lui et nous tient au courant.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ce gamin inconscient, rougit-il. Ca ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter! C'est... idiot!

\- Ah! Il ment, il ment! Il s'inquiète pour l'ancien blond et aussi un peu Harry mais c'est beaucoup moins fort!

\- Toi! Potter est ta réincarnation ou quoi? Je.. On...

\- Assez! Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps Lola! Écoute moi attentivement enfant. Pour nous aider il n'y a pas plus simple: n'abandonne pas. N'abandonne pas et alors on pourra gagné. Toi et tes amis sont les seuls espoirs que l'élu et ses amis réussissent. Protèges ceux qui ne sont pas corrompu et les créatures magique. Purifie les âmes noires et arrête celles qui ne peuvent pas l'être. Écoute les sages paroles de ceux qui t'on recueillis, ils sont particuliers tu l'as remarquer non?

-Oui. Ils sont bizarre mais..

\- Ils sont bons et sages, acquiesça la grand mère. Une dernière chose Severus: les moldus. Si tu as l'occasion arrêtes les avant qu'il soit trop tard.

\- Les arrêter? Mais n'est-ce pas Celui dont le nom ne peux être prononcé la menace?

\- Oui, mais les moldus le sont aussi. Ils s'autodétruisent et détruisent le monde avec eux. L'as tu remarqué? Le nuage de pollution en venant ici? Tu étais pourtant sur un lieu sacré, l'un des plus purs de la planète.

\- La pollution à aussi des répercussions sur la magie: elle étouffe, elle ne se propage plus comme avant. C'est comme une barrière. Cela contribue à notre déchéance.

De plus, la pollution détruit la santé de tous avec des conséquences énormes telles que la mort d'espèces entières magiques ou non ou même d'êtres humains fragiles: bébés comme personnes âgées. La mer monte engloutissant des terres fertiles, habitées et parfois même sacrées. De plus, celles-ci est toujours aussi polluées. On ne parle plus d'espèces qui disparaissent mais d'écosystèmes entiers contenant plantes et animaux rares nécessaires pour tes potions. La Terre se réchauffe rendant l'eau plus précieuse dans des régions déjà difficiles où les guerres et la faim sont le quotidien.

\- Nous ne faisant qu'effleurer le sujet. C'est un autre aspect de la guerre dont tu dois te préoccupé. Sans compter les espèces, les peuples discriminés sur des suppositions idiotes. Au lieu de s'enrichir grâce aux autres, les hommes rejettent les autres cultures. Pourquoi? Surement ont-ils peur ? Ou alors leurs égocentrisme les poussent à cette extrémité: ma culture est la meilleure je n'ai pas besoin des autres? C'est surement un peu des deux... En tant que magie et non être humain je ne peux pas répondre car je trouve cela trop illogique. La pensée humaine sur se point m'échappe totalement. Nous ne sommes pas nées pour ça.

\- Je... Je n'avais pas pensé à ces aspects la, je dois l'avouer. Je ne pensais qu'aux enfants d'origine moldus dans le monde de la magie mais ce genre de chose est valable entre moldus aussi? Mais, pourquoi? Ils sont pareils non? Rien ne les différencie puisqu'ils n'ont aucune magie!

\- Chaque chose en son temps, monsieur. Mamie et Lily sont toujours pressées. Regardez, s'écria Lola l'air révoltée, vous l'avez perturbé! Êtes vous contente maintenant? Écoutez, maitre des potions: ce sont des aspects importants mais secondaires par rapport à la guerre en cours depuis trop longtemps. Nous vous disons ça pour que vous vous rendiez compte du travail à fournir. Et, si sur votre chemin vous avez l'occasion d'agir. Alors faites le.

\- Bien à présent il est temps que tu retournes là où ta mission pourra être accomplie. Lorsque tu retourneras chez toi tu te sentiras bizarre. Ne t'inquiète pas c'est un effet secondaire d'un petit cadeau que nous avons préparer pour toi! Au revoir enfant.

\- Attendez! Un cadeau? Une mission? Qu'est ce que..."

Severus se sentit alors aspirer. Sa tête semblait tourner à toute vitesse et son estomac avait décider de faire pareil. Il ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir lorsque son coccyx atteignit douloureusement le sol, le choc à peine amortie par les feuilles mortes.

Ca le chatouillait de partout. Es-ce l'effet secondaire? Elle aurait plus prévenir! Il hésitait entre éclater de rire et se gratter jusqu'à qu'il soit en sang Le cadeau avait intérêt à être bien!

" Alors! Vous avez vu vu? C'est bien hein monsieur? Vous avez réussit, vous vous êtes envoler même! J'y suis jamais arriver moi!

\- Tim? Qu'est ce que fais là gamin?

\- Bah je t'ai attendu! Lulu est partit lui, bouda l'enfant. Il a dit que feignasse comme tu es il avait le temps d'être malade dix fois avant ton réveil! Dit, pourquoi il a dit ça? J'ai demander à Bay, il a pas compris non plus.

\- C'est trop long à expliquer, Tim. Rentrons, on va attraper froids: la nuit tombe.

\- 'kay, bailla le plus jeune."

Ils se mirent donc à marcher en silence dans la forêt de plus en plus sombre. Sévérus fronça les sourcils. En silence? Avec ce gosse? Que se passait-il donc?

Rêveur, il ne vit pas toute suite que l'enfant auparavant à ses côtés n'y était plus. Lorsqu'il en fut conscient, il tourna brusquement la tête. Le garçon avait-il fuit? S'était-il s'était endormis en marchant?

Non, il était juste piqué, la tête baissée quelques mètres derrière Sévérus.

" Tim?

\- Dit, je peux te demander quelque chose?

\- Oui, soupira le maitre des potions mi-fatigué par toutes ces questions mi-intrigué.

\- A quoi il ressemble l'élut? Tu l'as connu nan?

\- A une brindille aux cheveux corbeaux en batailles et des yeux assez grands mais cernés très très vert. Pourquoi me demandes tu ça?

\- Parce que je crois que c'est de lui dont je rêve depuis un mois."

 ** _Quelques années plus tôt :_**

Dans un manoir presque abandonné, un jeune homme tremblait bien malgré lui.

" Que m'apportes tu là mangemort?

\- Un prisonnier, maitre, fit un homme à genou.

\- J'ai vu, cracha le semblant d'homme qui le dominait de sa hauteur. Me prends tu pour un idiot? Endoloris."

Le mangemort se convulsa un moment au sol avant de répondre, l'air beaucoup moins assuré:

" Non monsieur, vous êtes loin d'être un idiot... C'est moi qui le suis. Pardonnez moi maitre.

\- Tu es pardonné. Endoloris! Enfin presque... A présent crache le morceau je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces discussions inutiles!

\- Ce jeune homme est étudiant à Hogwarts, il est très ami avec les nouveaux, maitre. Nous avons réussit à le capturer lors d'une sortie à Pré-aux-Lards.

\- Le vieux fou est-il au courant?

\- Pas encore maitre, nous n'avons pas attaqué, personne nous a remarqué.

\- Bien, tu seras récompensé petit rat. Pour une fois tu fais honneur à ta maison en te montrant courageux!

\- Merci maitre. Puis-je retourné à Hogwarts à présent?

\- Fait donc mais avant dit moi le nom de cette charmante petite chose tremblotante...

\- Chris, maitre."

Le mangemort s'en alla sur ses mots, trop content d'avoir échapper à un énième doloris, laissant son maitre avec un sourire sadique sur le visage.

Bien, voyons voir se que ce Chris à dans la tête...

Très vite, le mage noir s'énerva. Pourquoi ce garçon ne parlait-il donc pas? Il résistait à tout les sors de tortures possibles et inimaginables! Aussi têtu qu'un rouge et ors et froid comme un serpentard...

Où était donc passé la petite chose tremblante du début? Frustré, il perdit son sang froid et devint un peu plus violant à chaque seconde. Au bon d'une dizaine de minutes il s'arrêta, ces yeux pratiquement inexistants écarquillés.

Du garçon se dégageait une aura de plus en plus puissante à chaque secondes. A présent, il scintillait doucement dans l'obscurité.

Sur son bras ensanglanté, un triskèle nouvellement apparu se dessinait clairement. Il semblait palpiter et de chaque palpitations se dégageait de centaines de petits filaments multicolores.

Le mage noir eu un mouvement de recul et leva sa baguette, méfiant. D'un sors informulé il dénuda le torse de jeune homme. Sur celui-ci de multiples tatouages semblables au triskèle, se mirent à palpiter à leurs tour. Les dessins paraissaient moins puissants mais étaient capables de bouger. Certains disparaissaient, d'autres s'imprimaient sur la peau de l'enfant dans un ballet multicolore.

" Qui es tu?"

Le garçon sourit: " Un... un simple Pousfouffle voyons!"

 _ **Notes de l'auteure**_

Vous pouvez sauter tout ce qui est entre parenthèses si vous êtes pressés ce sont des excuses mdr par contre répondez à la question en gras: juste o pour oui ou n pour non ça prends 30 secondes à peine...

( Déjà merci pour tout vos encouragements. Ensuite, je suis désolée je croyais avoir poster ce chapitre mais apparemment non. J'étais en train de publier le chapitre 18 quand je me suis dit " bizarre il n'y à pas de 17! Me serais-je trompée dans la numérotation?" Après une enquête digne de Sherlock Holmes j'ai découvert que j'avais juste oublier de publier. Du coup le prochain sera publié dans la semaine vu qu'il est totalement fini.

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard inexcusable malgré la tonne d'excuses que je pourrais sortir. Sachez juste que c'est assez compliqué en se moment mais que cela devrait s'arranger d'ici la rentrée.)

Question : voulez vous des résumés comme celui que j'ai fait au début à tout les chapitres ?

Ps: Ne vous inquiétez pas Harry et Draco reviennent bientôt. Un peu au prochain chapitre et beaucoup sur celui d'après !

RDV au prochain chapitre!


	19. chapitre 18

Mini résumé : Le trio d'or et Draco sont au temps des maraudeurs où ils sont répartis dans des maison différentes. Ils y rencontre en plus des maraudeurs Chris, un poufsouffle avec un drôle de caractère Pandora la mère de Luna et un professeur de potion, M. Kiriv exigeant mais de bon fond. Les maraudeurs enquètent sur le passé des nouveaux et James se rends vite compte qu'il est particulièrement attaché a Harry qu'il se jure de protégé depuis que Marie, la protectrice magique d'Harry ( fleur de coeur) le lui a demandé. Draco, lui, à totalement changé d'apparence et ne parle que très rarement sauf avec Harry qu'il semble apprécier énormément.

Pendant ce temps chez notre mage noir préféré on torture Chris. Apprarait alors un drôle de tatouage en forme de triskèle. Mais pourquoi Voldy parait-il si surpris?

Chapitre 18

Disparition et espoir

ou

Plans à plusieurs

Lorsqu'Hogwarts s'éveilla ce matin de décembre, l'air était lourd, pesant. Huit longs jours qu'on avait aucune nouvelle de Chris.

C'était Ron qui, le premier avait donné l'alerte. Chris avait disparu littéralement de la circulation et n'était pas rentré au dortoir. Au bout de deux jours, il trouva cela étrange et tout Howarts se mis à la recherche du jeune homme.

En vain, aucunes trace de celui-ci mis à part un morceaux de robe imbibé de sang lui appartenant près du saule pleureur.

L'hypothèse la plus probable était l'enlèvement. Mais, Chris était un banal Poufsouffle, de sang pur de surcroît. Il était certes particulièrement doué en sortilèges et potions mais il n'avait rien de plus. Il était peut-être un peu plus beau que la moyenne, particulièrement sympas et ouvert d'esprit voilà tout. Rien de suffisant pour attirer Voldemort en somme.

D'autres questions étaient sujets à la discussion dans les couloirs: Comment un mangemort avait-il pu rentré dans l'école? Y avait-il un traitre entres ces murs de pierres? Chris était-il toujours vivant?

Les "nouveaux" avaient l'air particulièrement ennuyer par cet enlèvement. Leur comportement trahissait un genre du culpabilité envers celui qui avait été surement leur tout premier ami dans cette école. Comme si Voldemort avait enlever Chris car ils étaient proches! C'était absurde selon Pandora, les maraudeurs ou même Draco mais personne n'arrivait à faire entendre raison au trio surtout à Harry qui paraissait totalement abattu. Il marmonnait sans cesse des phrases incompréhensibles pour la plupart. Seuls des "encore" ou des "ma faute" sortaient de ces monologues.

Seul le professeur de potion ne semblait pas surpris par cette nouvelle. L'enlèvement lui paraissait parfaitement justifié même si derrière son masque il semblait inquiet. En effet, il semblait agacé et très pâle. Il se touchait souvent nerveusement le bras et, plus rarement le ventre et l'épaule comme si ça la démangeait.

Les maraudeurs étaient intrigués par cette étrange manie et, ainsi décidèrent de commencer une nouvelle enquête sans Peter qui tremblait rien qu'à l'idée de pénétré dans les appartements de celui qui lui mettait des Trolls à chaque potion qu'il faisait.

Le plan fut soigneusement préparer la vieille à la lueur d'une bougie dans une salle désaffectée. On voulait épargné Peter mais surtout évité les réprimandes d'Harry!

Sirius compara cette réunion à un genre de secte. Faisant la remarque très pertinente qu'il n'y avait pas assez de sang pour que cela paraisse réel donc il était fortement déçus et espérait qu'il y avait au moins les gâteaux à la fin ou le sacrifice... Il arrêta ses délires qu'après une bonnes dizaines de tapes de la part du " Méchant Mumus".

C'est pourquoi les trois amis étaient les uns sur les autres sous la cape d'invisibilité de James tentant tant bien que mal d'éviter le concierge et les marches piégées.

" James, arrête de me marcher dessus ça fait mal!

\- Tais toi, Patmol j'entends quelqu'un!

\- A cette heure là? Tu hallucines James! Je veux bien croire qu'on ne soit pas les seuls à enfreindre le couvre feu mais on est près des cachots là!

\- Ce n'est pas le concierge où un prof en tout cas, fit Rémus.

\- Et pourquoi ça?

\- L'odeur est celle d'un enfant mais je suis incapable de dire qui. Cette personne à manger un peu trop d'ail, grimaça Rémus."

Ils arrivèrent alors devant l'appartement du maitre des potions. L'enfant était là, encapuchonné il paraissait hésiter à entrer. Après une grande inspiration, l'enfant se décida et frappa de toute ces forces à la porte.

Leur professeur ouvrit, la mine renfrognée.

" Qui es tu? Tu n'es pas élève ici.

\- Je veux juste vous parler, monsieur. Sil vous plais? C'est important.

\- Enfant, qui me dit que je peux te faire confiance?"

L'inconnu enleva sa cape, laissant voir une robe blanche et de longs cheveux brun en bataille qui cachait son corps apparemment très fin et petit. Elle devait avoir six ou sept ans tout au plus.

James écarquilla les yeux se souvenant d'une petite fille semblable à qui Harry tenait énormément. Marie? La fleur de cœur? Que faisait-elle ici? Son accès au monde humain n'était-il pas limité?

La jeune fille se mis alors à briller des arabesques se dessinaient sur son corps. Un courant d'air soulevait doucement ses cheveux laissant voir une grande fleur qui semblait partir de sous sa robe allant jusqu'à son visage.

" A présent puis-je entrer Derwydd?"

Le plus âgé s'écarta, l'air totalement sonné, laissant la jeune fille passer.

" Vite, James! C'est notre chance de passer! Aller mec ce n'est pas le moment de rêver!"

La voix de Sirius sembla lointaine à James dont les pensées étaient trop nombreuses pour son petit cerveau. Derwydd? Dans quoi s'était-il fourré encore?

" Assurdiato! C'est bon, maraudeurs vous pouvez crier et chanter!

\- Derwyyd veux dire druide en gaélique James, expliqua Rémus qui semblait avoir remarqué sa surprise. Cache toi derrière le rideau Sirius et arrête de gigoter par Merlin on va se faire repérer malgré les sors de désillusion et de silence si tu continus!

\- Les druides ne sont-ils pas disparus Mus?

\- Ils sont sensé l'être depuis le couronnement de Richard cœur de Lion. Les moldus ne les ont jamais tolérés mais il est possible que quelques uns aient survécus. James? Ça va? Tu es tout pâle..."

Une vive lumière bleutée les éblouirent. Leur professeur de potion était à présent torse nu. Un torse couvert de diverses cicatrices mais surtout de tatouages. Le plus impressionnant était sans doute ur son bras droit, un superbe triskèle dégageait la lumière bleutée.

La petite fille semblait rassurée par cette lumière:

" J'avais raison monsieur, vous êtes comme lui. C'est pour ça que je suis venue. Vous pouvez sauvez votre frère, mais vous devez m'écouter. Je n'ai que peu de temps.

\- Comment? Quelqu'un comme toi ici? J'avais même des doutes sur votre existence! Chris est-il ton protéger?

\- Non, mais mon protéger est affecté par sa disparition. J'espère ainsi obtenir le soutient de votre communauté, monsieur Derwydd. Pour la mission qu'à mon protéger justement."

Deux yeux se levèrent, pleins d'espoirs. Ils semblaient dire: " Aides-moi, peux importe ce que tu me demanderas je te le donnerais mais aides moi."

" De qui parlent-ils? Ce triskèle c'est bien la marque des druides non? Mère m'avait offert un livre quand j'étais petit sur leur massacre pour "faire de moi un homme", grimaça Sirius. C'était horriblement détaillé, j'en avait fait des cauchemars pendant des semaines!

\- Dit Remus, fit le Potter qui n'écoutait pas, les druides sont pas réputés pour leurs habilités en sortilèges et potions n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, ils sont réputés aussi pour leurs fidélité et leurs clairvoyance: ils ont un très bon instinct. Pourquoi?

\- Je crois qu'ils parlent de Chris et d'Harry. Je connais la fille: elle protège Harry. C'est un peu compliqué je vous expliquerais ça plus tard... Tant qu'à Chris, tout correspond! Sauver quelqu'un, la fidélité, les habilités en potions et sortilèges, l'instinct... Tout!

\- C'est un peu léger comme résonnement ça pourrait être n'importe qui non?

\- Oui, mais cette fille est là pour Harry et la disparition de Chris l'affecte!

\- Si tu le dit... Tu as l'air d'être sur de toi, fit le loup. Chris serait donc un druide...

\- Chut! Regardez les gars! C'est quoi cette magie et ce langage? "

De l'enfant dont la fleur tatouée brillait doucement, chantait dans un langage inconnu. Et alors qu'elle chantait un fil apparu.

" Regarde Derwydd, il est vivant. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire: tout ira bien."

Le professeur de potion regardait avec étonnement le fil d'or qui sortait de son triskèle. Les yeux embués de larmes il demanda:

" Comment... comment puis-je le sauver? Seul face aux mangemorts je n'ai aucune chance! Petite, cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai renié les druides: ils nient la guerre contre le seigneur des ténèbres mais bientôt ils en seront aussi victimes. Leur aveuglement les perdra. Les étoiles nous ont pourtant prévenu: si nous n'aidons pas l'Elu le monde sera perdu. Suite à cette réalité j'ai quitté les druides et ce pour toujours. J'ai gardé certaines connaissances mais mes pouvoirs sont ceux d'un sorcier moyen. Je suis loin de mes anciennes capacités. Ce sauvetage est impossible tant que je serais seul.

\- Ne sois pas aveugle à ton tour Derwydd. T'es pouvoir sont toujours là tu refuses juste de les voir. Ton esprit a peut être renié les druides mais ton cœur et le triskèle non. Tu es encore druide. De plus, tu es loin d'être seul..."

James frissonna lorsque l'enfant sembla fixé leur cachette avec un peu trop d'assistance.

Elle sourit doucement et James sentit une grande chaleur au niveau de son cœur. Qu'est ce qu'il était bien là...

" Ne t'inquiète pas, Derwydd, tout vas bien se passer. Prenez soin de vous..."

Sur ces paroles, la fille disparue.

Le professeur de potion, lui, était abasourdi. Vous? Elle l'avait tutoyer pendant toute la conversation !

Et, que faisait-il maintenant? Chris était vivant, au fond de son cœur il connaissait l'endroit où était sa prison mais comment le sauver? La petite avait beau dire qu'il avait encore toutes ces capacités et des alliés mais où?

Intérieurement il supplia Merlin qu'elle aussi ne parlait pas des oozbecka. Il ne voulait pas que cette petite lueur d'espoir soit aussi folle que Pandora...

Nom d'un dragon il avait mal à la tête à présent! Au diable les copies des premières années! Il avait bien assez à penser pour aujourd'hui les gosses attendront un peu.

 ** _Couloir n56: défense contre les forces du mal._**

" Ron! Attends moi!"

\- 'ry? Que? Calme toi voyons."

Son ami avait les yeux embués de larmes, l'air inquiet.

\- C'est Draco. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin! Tu crois qu'il m'en veux car j'ai gagné contre lui aux échecs ? Il aurait pu être enlevé par Voldemort ou pire... Oh non je lui ai dit de se faire des amis et il a cru que je ne voulait plus de sa compagnie. C'est ça?"

Harry était pratiquement en pleurs à présent.

" Mais non. Je l'ai vu ce matin il avait l'air d'aller très bien voyons... Calme toi Harry. Comment pourrait-il t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal et c'est un grand garçon il ne va pas bouder pour ça frérot.

Depuis peu toute l'école avait remarqué qu'Harry et Draco étaient devenus inséparables. Draco n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry depuis quelques temps et celui semblait accepter sa présence avec une joie communicative.

Depuis leur rapprochement Draco s'était radouci et devenait de plus en plus ouvert à la conversation. Des progrès qui enchantait le petit griffon mais aussi Hermione et Remus qui y voyait que des points positifs. Ron, lui était plutôt jaloux de la proximité que partageait Draco avec son meilleur ami mais Harry avait l'air tellement heureux qu'il se refusait à faire part de son malaise à l'élu.

Cependant il avait peur pour son meilleur ami. Draco était cette très gentil avec Harry mais les souvenirs d'un Draco traite et vil étaient encore vifs.

Il avait mis ça au clair avec l'ancien blond ce matin et c'était sûrement pour ça qu'Harry n'avait aucune nouvelles. Mais comment expliquer à ce petit garçon qu'il avait menacé son ami serpentard de mort si le moindre mal lui était fait? Si Harry triste était difficilement supportable; un Harry en colère était tout simplement la chose la plus effrayante qu'il n'ai jamais vu! Pourtant entre Bellatrix, Voldy et sa mère il avait le choix!

Oui. Ron n'était pas aveugle contrairement à se tout le monde semblait penser! Il voyait bien que la relation Harry/Draco était... différente. En même temps c'était dur de ne pas le remarqué! C'était pourquoi il avait besoin de mettre les choses au points.

Il était totalement septique quant à la sincérité du garçon jusqu'à ce matin. Lorsqu'il vit les yeux du serpentard. Ses pupilles n'avaient jamais été aussi expressives que lorsqu'il lui avait dit à quel point Harry était important pour lui.

Son étincelle.

Un mélange de sincérité et d'amour qu'il ne pensait jamais voir dans les yeux d'un serpent.

Ron décida qu'après tout il pouvait lui faire confiance. Tant qu'il serait là pour le tuer à la moindre anicroche il pouvait lui confier Harry...

Le même Harry qui serait dans ses bras le dit serpentard, soulager de le voir en vie sans une once de colère contre lui.

La tête appuyer sur celle d'Harry, Draco sourit. Ron cru même le voir faire un clin d'œil et lire sur ces lèvres:

"Merci"

 ** _Notes de l'auteure:_**

Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus!

Je n'ai eu qu'une seule réponse au sondage donc cette personne gagne tant pis pour ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord ( en même tant je n'ai pas laissé beaucoup de temps surtout qu'on est en d'aout.. donc tout le monde a autre chose à faire comme bronzer par exemple..)

Vous aurez donc un mini résumé avec le necessaire pour pg le chapitre ( et juste le chapitre sinon cela fait trop long ) au début de chaque chapitre ( voilà pourquoi par exemple dans le résumé du début je n'ai pas parlé de Sévérus et compagnie). J'espère que cela vous sera utile.

Le prochain chapitre en est actuellemnt a sa 460eme version ( à une trentaine près hein) et il ne me plait toujours pas c'est une catastrophe. Il mettra donc un peu de temps à venir sauf en cas d'éclair de génis.

A la prochaine!


End file.
